<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and Sandwiches by SeparationBoundary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619745">Love and Sandwiches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary'>SeparationBoundary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Automobile Accident, Bottom Eren, Cats, Dick riding, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Motorcycles, Phone Sex, Pining, Power Imbalance, Sandwiches, Unrequited Love, mention of death (heart attack)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager, young, green, and eager, is a newly-graduated web designer at a large advertising firm.  The stress of his first job, being away from home, and loneliness is making his life miserable.  </p><p>Then the firm gets a new sandwich delivery guy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, everybody!  I'm so sorry for the long wait for this fic.  I had some hella writer's block.  Ugh!</p><p>I'm really proud of this one.  It's my normal silly, fluffy stuff but I worked really hard on it and I think I've developed a bit more substance and polish in my writing.  Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue -</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile Dok and Dot Pixis of Ace Advertising had been interviewing all afternoon—eight website designers in all—five in person and three via Skype as they were still in college and classes didn’t end until the next day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost 6:00 when they got done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile stretched his scrawny frame and stuck his legs out.  “Well, I know who I’m voting for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pixis gave him a knowing look and rummaged in a drawer, producing a flask of whisky.  He jiggled it suggestively toward Nile who shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile scratched at his ongoing attempt at a beard and sat up anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which do you like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeager,” Pixis said decisively, sipping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t possibly be serious?  That … that </span>
  <em>
    <span>brat</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s still in college!  He has no experience in the real world!” Nile searched his brain for more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nile …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!  He’s too young, too pretty, too full of ideas!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pixis leveled a gaze at him and took another sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you want Brzenska?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile looked as if he had an acute pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dot, it would mean—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—a lot to you, I know.”   He took a leisurely swig from his flask and sighed.  “It would get Marie off of your back, am I right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile went paler than his already sallow shade.  Pixis handed him the flask.  Nile took a huge gulp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nile, I know you used Marie’s money to help you buy into Ace Advertising and I know Rico is her cousin, but that money was for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  It doesn’t make her some sort of silent partner.  To be honest Rico Brzenska is a mediocre web designer at best.  Eren Yeager was at the top of his class.  His portfolio is amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Dot …” It was almost a whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mind’s made up, Nile.  Sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>CHAPTER 1 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“They say he was dead before he hit the floor,” Marco said, staring at the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s terrible,” Petra murmured.  She played nervously with the tiny gold chain around her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile picked his teeth with one thumbnail. “It’s bad enough to have a guy die in the office but who’s gonna deliver our sandwiches now?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren Yeager, since this was only his fourth day on the job, kept out of the conversation but he did stare a little queasily at the spot on the carpet where Mr. Weilmann, their sandwich delivery guy, had had his fatal heart attack the day before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d been our delivery man for eight years,” Dot Pixis mused, handing Eren the ad copy and following the younger man’s gaze.  “I’m sure he didn’t suffer.”  He patted Eren’s arm and shuffled off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren felt as if he might vomit.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't know if it was the dead sandwich guy or the stress of his new job.  Or both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren walked quickly back toward his office.  He clutched his stomach, sure he was going to hurl.  No, no, he’d be OK.  He couldn’t very well yark on his fourth day on the job, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two of his new co-workers came toward him down the hall, Connie Springer, their photographer and Jean Kirstein, their copywriter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Yeager,” Jean said, “You feeling OK?  You look a bit pale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good,” Eren croaked.  He swallowed thickly as Connie slapped him on the back then bolted to the restroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he’d puked, Eren splashed his face with cold water.  He wiped at his jaws, collecting stray drops of liquid and staring sternly at himself in the mirror.  Ahh, hell, he needed to get a grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The advertising business was fast-paced.  Eren had learned that the hard way.  He, as the web designer for the firm, was in constant demand.  He hurried back and forth and spent long hours over his computer and fretted about pleasing everyone.  It made college look downright relaxing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren sighed and settled down to work, running his fingers through his unruly mass of chocolate-colored hair.  His mind wandered.  Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>deliver their sandwiches?  He was hungry.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The deli where they got their sandwiches sent a new guy the next day, Friday.  Eren was glad.  The ‘emergency’ delivery they’d received the day before had included Eren’s sandwich but it was wrong.  The new delivery guy had handed Eren his sandwich with ‘Yeager’ scribbled on it so he was hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was destined to be disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in the relative quiet of the office he shared with Connie and Petra, Eren sat at his desk and put his head in his hands.  It was only Friday and he’d had about enough.  Not only did he have to deal with Mr. Weilmann’s death but, today, Nile had screamed bloody murder at him because he’d accidentally done work on Nile’s campaign without permission and messed up a layout (according to Nile.)  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Then</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d been trying to get a cup of coffee and Connie and Jean had thought it would be a good idea to scare him and he’d spilled coffee down the front of his new khaki trousers and he wasn’t sure if it would come out.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Then</span>
  </em>
  <span> there was his sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The new sandwich delivery guy from Shadis’s Sandwiches (</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘We sling ‘em AND bring ‘em’</span>
  </em>
  <span>) had gotten his order wrong ... again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren sighed and looked forlornly under the bread of his sandwich.  It had mayonnaise.  He couldn’t eat mayonnaise.  He was allergic to eggs.  Also what sort of freak eats turkey, swiss, and pickles with mayonnaise?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren shuddered.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gross.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And now the new delivery guy, Floch, had come and gone with his weird-ass blond hair that flopped over his forehead.  He didn’t bother to just  hang around and make small-talk and make change and schmooze like Mr. Weilmann had done.  He also didn’t bring candy and gum and extra of the more popular sandwiches.  Mr. Weilmann had said he made most of his money that way—chatting and selling extra stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad for Floch and bad for Eren.  Eren could have at least grabbed a plain ham and Swiss or turkey and American or something if Floch had just packed extras.  Now he’d have to schlep down to the canteen and try to find something edible in the machines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his head back in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren and the snack machines were good friends by now.  He’d actually not cottoned onto the whole sandwich-ordering-thing for the first day or two that he was there and so had lived on snacks out of the machines until Petra Ral, the firm’s graphic designer, had taken pity on him and clued him in.  Between her and Marco Bodt, the copyeditor, Eren had actually had some food for four days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The canteen was on the ground floor, around the corner from the lobby, and down a rather dark and dank hallway.  The chilly fluorescent lights were dicey at best and frequently flickered disturbingly making Eren feel like he was in a cheap horror movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The canteen room itself had lived a former life as a custodial closet and had a concrete floor with a distinct declivity to it and a drain at the bottom.  The whole place smelled faintly of damp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren surveyed the machines: one Coke, one Pepsi, a snack machine, and a coffee machine.  The coffee from the coffee machine was infamous and supposedly would cure warts and slap some hair on your chest even if you were a woman.  One building custodian unsmilingly insisted that he used it to clean the urinals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Eren didn’t need coffee.  Thank the gods they had a recalcitrant coffee machine in the office that made half-way decent coffee anyway.  No, Eren needed something to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since he’d moved into his apartment, such as it was, on Saturday, he’d not had a chance to buy groceries (and wasn’t sure how many would fit in his 1 ½ foot by 1 ½ foot square itsy bitsy minifridge).  He’d been living on food from work and then instant ramen for supper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned in concentration at the snacks in the machine.  Chips, crackers, candy bars, snack cakes, gum at the bottom, and a whole row above that of weird ‘healthy’ things like protein bars.  What to get?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother, had she been there, would have shrieked at the choices.  He finally settled on a pack of crackers, a candy bar, and a Coke out of the neighboring machine.  That was the best he could come up with.  He dumped his change in his trouser pockets and gathered up his purchases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For several long moments, he just stood there, with his food clutched in his hands, staring at his reflection in the tempered glass of the snack machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really didn’t want to go back upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t his job.  Really it wasn’t.  He was just overwhelmed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved his job.  He did.  Well, except for one of his bosses, Nile Dok.  Nile was a dickhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was convinced that Nile was a dickhead to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> specifically.  Perhaps it was just paranoia, but Eren didn’t think so.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile’s attitude only added to the stress of the job.  Eren was 23 years old and fresh out of college—as in he’d just graduated as a web designer </span>
  <em>
    <span>two weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span> ago.  Well, two weeks and five days ago.  He was thankful for his job but it was hard.  Hard to be away from the small town that he was from, away from his friends, and with only a few dollars to his name and with no one whom he knew in a strange new town.  It was stressful … terrifying, really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he had to get back to work.  He had a ton of stuff to do.  It would be another long night.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren dragged into his apartment at almost ten PM.  He knew he was working himself too hard but he just wanted to impress his new bosses.  He’d give anything to have Nile off his back.  Maybe if he worked his fingers to the bone he’d make a difference on Nile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw his keys haphazardly on the counter and surveyed his new space.  Blank white walls, a small pile of boxes (Was that really all his stuff?  Was his life that small?) and that was it. His only pieces of furniture was a bed, a straight-backed chair, and a tiny round table that he’d nicked from his dorm room since nobody else could claim it.  His kitchen boasted a microwave, his tiny dorm fridge, and that was it.  And that was only because the microwave had come with the apartment.  He didn’t even have a toaster or a kettle.  He boiled water in a pyrex measuring cup in the microwave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around.  He hated the place.  It wasn’t the place’s fault but he still hated it.  It was so empty and lifeless.  Truth was that Eren was lonely.  He missed his family and friends back in Shiganshina and—if he’d admit it to himself—he longed for some normalcy, a friend … a boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d had a couple in college.  Not good experiences.  One had turned out to be controlling and one had cheated on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crossed to his tiny fridge and took out a beer.  Well, it was what it was.  Perhaps if his hard work paid off he could relax and get this place in order and try hitting some of the local bars, maybe.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had to be a guy out there for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Monday-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One machine Eren was not friends with was the copier.  It was broken.  Again.  Eren just couldn’t seem to get the hang of the stupid thing.  It was an ancient, huge, recalcitrant beige box and it barely worked for anyone else but it seemed to absolutely refuse to work for Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you operate an expensive computer but not a copier?” Connie asked, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave him alone, Con, he probably doesn’t know about copiers,” Jean sneered, “He’s from some podunk town down south.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiganshina, I heard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you from some podunk town up north, Connie Springer?” Petra drawled, “And you’re from Trost, Jean so you can’t really talk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Eren could have married her he would have.  He beamed at the other two men, vindicated.  He felt better for the first time all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was after 8 pm and the cleaners were gone and Eren was still in his office, working.  He sat at his desk in the darkness, only the screen from his computer lighting his face and upper torso.  He absently retrieved a chip out of the bag on his desk and munched it noisily.  It seemed like the tomb-like room needed a little noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren looked right and out the window.  They were on the 10th floor and the lights of the city were muted below.  Eren wondered what other 23-year-olds were doing.  Certainly not crunching chips and going over CSS code in the dark.  Probably out drinking or home playing video games or watching Netflix.  Probably with their Significant Other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Significant Other.</span>
  </em>
  <span>   He wouldn’t mind maybe meeting someone here in the big city of Mitras, some nice guy.  Maybe another web designer.  Then they’d have something to talk about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, who was he kidding?  If he could meet a nice guy he’d be happy to talk about anything.  Knitting.  Sailing.  Taxidermy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren’s fingers relaxed on the keyboard and he propped one elbow up on the table and put his chin in his hand.  He thought about the people he worked with.  No good choices there.  Connie was spoken for, Pixis was too old, Jean was an asshole, and Nile … well Nile was a fuckhead </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> had a wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He contemplated the thought of Marco Bodt.  He was cute as fuck though Eren had never sensed any interest.  As a matter of fact Marco seemed awfully interested in Jean’s comfort and state of mind despite his assholery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brain wandered to the law firm that shared a floor with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three lawyers in the firm, Mike Zacharias, Moblit Berner, and Erwin Smith were all tall, gorgeous, jovial fuckers who played rugby on the weekends and had a full bar in their offices.  They were prone to slapping people heartily on the back and inviting anyone who’d listen in for ‘a cocktail’.  Well, Zacharias and Smith were.  Berner seemed a bit more reserved.  They were all three great friends with one of the heads of Eren’s ad agency, the dreaded Nile, as they had all gone to college with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this fucker chose </span>
  <em>
    <span>advertising!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mike had whooped when he’d met Eren, pounding Nile on the back and laughing.  Eren had smiled weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, the three lawyers were too … </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Eren.  Eren wanted a kind of quiet guy to offset his own normally bubbly, chattery nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He focussed in on his screen again.  He had a lot more work to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tuesday’s lunch was the final straw.  Dot Pixis’s sandwich was wrong, Petra’s was wrong and Eren’s was missing altogether.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unperturbed Floch shrugged at everyone. “Mistakes happen.  You can run down to the deli and grab your order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco said what everyone was thinking:  “If we could just run down to the deli we wouldn’t need you to deliver the sandwiches, Floch.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco turned to Eren kindly, “You’re welcomed to half of mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco extended the sandwich to him.  Pastrami on white with mayonnaise.  Eren politely declined.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But Petra had had enough and lying behind her sweet demeanor was a fearsome creature.  She rang up Shadis’s and, asking to speak to the man himself, basically tore him a new one.  Explaining that not only were they on the verge of losing all business from Ace Advertising, but she was good, close friends with all of the employees of Smith, Zacharias, and Berner, as well as several businesses on other floors and they’d be following suit and canceling their patronage as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much apologizing and explaining followed.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The new sandwich guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the next day, a Wednesday, and one week to the day since Mr. Weilmann’s unfortunate demise.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren had had a pretty good day.  He’d stayed out of Nile’s line of sight and Petra had made all his copies for him (the copier seemed to like her.) He’d even finished work on a client’s site and Pixis had been very impressed.  He was riding a high … until lunchtime.  A familiar sense of dread washed over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trailed out into the lobby at 11:30 to root through Floch's basket of sandwiches and hoped against hope that his would be right, or at least partially right.  One day the deli had simply not put any condiments or pickles on his sandwich at all which meant that he could at least bum a packet of mustard off of the exasperated Floch and have something to eat for lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But something was different today.  As a matter of fact, a lot of somethings were different.  There was candy in the basket for one thing and gum and protein bars and large, plump muffins that looked mouth-watering. Plus the sandwiches were labeled in a dark, detailed, and precise script as to their contents.  Floch had always just scribbled approximations in pencil of what was contained inside.  Erens could be TSP+, or TrkChz+must, or any other variety of not-quite-right note.  No, today's sandwich was labeled clearly in ink: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeager - Turkey, Swiss, Pickles, MUST</span>
  </em>
  <span> (In all caps).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His sandwich was right.  It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, perhaps Shadis had hired a new employ— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man bent over the basket, a gorgeous man.  Small and dark with porcelain white skin and smokey grey eyes and ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, asshole, don't go through my basket."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren straightened awkwardly, his beloved sandwich clutched in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small man squinted at him.  "What's your name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeager," Eren said, "Eren Yeager." He held the sandwich out for identification.  The man grabbed his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you order?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Turkey, swiss, pickles, mustard."  Eren chanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man grunted in satisfaction and let Eren go.  Eren's skin seemed to burn where the handsome man had touched it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough.  Don't touch my basket next time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir," Eren said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are we done?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ye-yes, sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then back up and quit crowding me, Dickhead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stumbled back a bit.  “I’m sorry.  Where … what …?  Erm … where’s Floch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The handsome man grimaced as if he’d smelled something bad.  “Floch.  Tch.  That asshole got moved to another building.  I’m doing the whole place now so don’t slow me down.  I have three other floors to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep saying that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!  So, uh … what's your name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looked at him narrowly.  "Why do you care?  I'm 'the new sandwich delivery guy' is all you need to know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to know.  Please?"  Eren transferred his sandwich to his left hand and held out his right, "I'm Eren."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man eyed his hand.  "Not much of a hand shaker."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren colored and dropped his hand. "Sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, quit saying ‘sorry’!  Grow a spine, for chrissakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren studied his scuffed toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man softened, "Look, no problem, Kid, it's just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing.  I don’t like touching people.  The name's Levi, by the way.  Anyway, gotta go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Levi," Eren said to himself, quietly, clutching his sandwich, "Levi."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, gloriously, Levi was back.  So he wasn’t some fever dream or a figment of Eren’s tired imagination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s sandwich was back as well, properly done and carefully labeled as it had been before, Eren resisted the urge to snatch it up and hug it but he remembered Levi’s warning not to touch his basket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The basket in question was a large, round, handwoven affair with a handle designed to show off Levi’s wares to their biggest advantage.  The basket stayed in the building, in a storage room on the first floor, and was filled every day by Levi before he came up.  The actual method of transport of the sandwiches from Shadis’s to the office was a small motorcycle with a large metal insulated box on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Levi’s job to get the right sandwiches out for each floor and arrange them and the candy and gum and other snacks attractively in the basket.  Then he hefted the thing up the elevator to each floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No wonder he was a bit possessive of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren noticed that Levi arrived at precisely 11:15.  They were the top floor—floor 10—and Levi went from top to bottom in exact order and timed carefully so that each office on each floor got lunch by noon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren admired the man’s organizational skills and dedication and wondered if anyone else appreciated him like he did.  Floch had been a disaster in more than one way, not least of which was that you’d get your lunch when he got it there.  He might have been as early as 11:00 or, usually, as late as 1:00.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not today.  Not any day anymore.  Eren had to get a grip on himself before he performed a happy little dance in celebration of food.  Food that was right.  Perhaps he’d get a muffin.  He was hungry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi appeared as if by magic at Eren’s elbow and Eren jumped about a foot straight up.  “Jesus, you scared me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You been messing in my basket again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sir!” Eren said and presented his empty hands, palms up to Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small man grunted and retrieved Eren’s sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take a muffin too,” Eren said happily, “Banana nut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second Levi looked something other than bored.  An amused sparkle glinted in his eye.  “What’s the occasion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The guy who delivers my lunch is very cute and it makes me happy just to see him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No reason,”  Eren said, grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of Eren’s day sailed by.  Pixis gave him a new website to work on—one that hadn’t been updated in years—but it gave him something to do.  He had to redesign the whole site but he set to work with joy in his heart.  It was something fresh, something new to do and it gave him time to dwell on Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi.  Eren didn’t care that the man was shorter than him, he was broad-shouldered and trim-waisted and, well, just delicious in general.  Eren wondered if he had a wife or a girlfriend or maybe he was gay?  Eren blushed and smiled at that notion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Yeager.  Whatta you looking at, porn?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Jean, sitting with one buttock on Connie’s desk.  Connie rolled his chair back to look at Eren’s computer screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?  NO!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re looking like a girl on her first date over there.  Blushing and smiling.  I don’t think that website is that interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie, disappointed at the lack of porn, narrowed his eyes.  “Maybe he’s in looooooove!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoo!  Is that it, Yeager?  You got some girl you’re mooning over?  Is it Petra?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave him alone, guys,” Petra said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, it is Petra!”  And Jean and Connie went into a rendition of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Eren and Petra sittin’ in a tree.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was at that moment that Nile showed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is all of this?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s eyes snapped to his computer screen and his fingers moved busily.  Jean jumped off of Connie’s desk and Connie grabbed up a sheaf of papers, straightening them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile glared at Eren despite the ruckus having clearly come—as it usually did—from Connie and Jean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petra lifted her chin up, ready to defend Eren if Nile put a foot wrong.  Nile briefly held his ground, refusing to be cowed by the five-foot-tall redhead but lost his nerve quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit fucking around,“ he muttered, “Everyone get back to work!”  He threw one last glare at Eren, still bent over his computer screen, and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Friday</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was arranging his basket.  He had a special method. Sandwiches that had been ordered went in the bottom in reverse order of floor for easy retrieval.  Extra sandwiches, many on croissants or bagels (he could charge more for those) went appealingly around the sides along with fluffy muffins, candy bars, protein bars, and gum.  Today he even had a satchel of energy drinks slung over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadis allowed Levi to set the prices of any items that had not been specifically ordered, so if Shadis charged Levi 1.75 for a muffin but Levi could get 2.25 for it then that was 50 cents in Levi’s pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It always amused Levi that people would be willing to pay a dollar for a candy bar that they could get for 75 cents out of the machine downstairs.  Convenience was king.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s agile mind went over his deliveries again.  He was sure he had all the sandwiches and everything in the basket in order but he was a tad obsessive.  When his mind went to his first stop—the top floor, floor 10— and he triple checked Yeager’s sandwich.  The poor kid seemed to be super concerned about it and seemed so grateful when he got it.  He was cute but awfully scrawny.  Perhaps he would get another muffin.  If he didn’t, Levi was determined to give him one for free.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was actually waiting, nervous and excited, in the lobby of the building when Levi emerged with his basket and headed for the elevator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi eyeballed him as he came up.  “What’s up with you?  You seem flustered.  You in love?” he joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren went red up to the tips of his ears. “Why … why do you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re mooning around here like a lovesick puppy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just came down to get the … uh … the mail”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t they bring that up to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren faltered.  He actually didn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re in love with the chick in the mailroom.  I get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi tracked around him and went to the elevators.  Eren darted into the lift with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Levi got to floor 10 and got set up, Eren hovered around.  Levi noticed, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up with you today, Kid?  You’re making me antsy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren shrugged and Levi handed him his sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say, uh … how’d you get into this job?  I mean … I mean delivering sandwiches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi stared at him flatly.  “Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really wanna know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was walking by from my day job and saw the sign in the window.  Paid more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’d you work before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi sighed in frustration, “In a bowling alley.  Listen, Kid, I don’t like talking about myself much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren hung his head.  “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go with the ‘sorries’ again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood in awkward silence as Levi gave out a few more sandwiches and sold a couple of muffins and a candy bar.  Eren dug at the dark teal-colored industrial carpet with the toe of his shoe.  Levi sighed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OK, OK, forget my temper.  How’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> get your job?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren beamed.  “Mr. Pixis recruited me right out of college.  I had the highest GPA in my field of study!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi blinked.  “Yeah, well, some people have all the breaks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you … did you go to college?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No college.  Couldn’t afford it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes flashed, “There you go again.  Apologizing for shit that you can’t control. That and I don’t need your pity!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s temper flared.  “I’m not pitying you!  I just think you would have done well.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well …”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was that a blush high up on Levi’s sharp cheekbones?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “I gotta go do my other floors, College Boy.  See ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Levi was gone Eren actually slapped his own forehead.  He’d made Levi look bad.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he’d intended.  He’d just have to make it up to him later.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The door clicked shut on Eren’s apartment.  He was thinking of Levi.  Having Levi to think about had helped his mental state greatly.  Screams from Nile and jibes and jokes from Connie and Jean had just rolled off his back since meeting levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was currently fantasizing about maybe going to get a coffee with him and just talk.  Maybe if he was straight they could just be friends.  The thought that a man as gorgeous as Levi might be straight was depressing but Eren knew to expect it.  He’d pined after many a straight guy before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dragged his single chair over by the window and, gripping the sash, opened it wide.  The breeze was cool and filled with promise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren grinned out into the night.  He might have a friend.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On Monday, Eren was going to make copies when, to his shock, he saw Levi standing in the reception area.  He was leaned casually on the counter, one leg cocked, in battered jeans and a tight t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination.  A vase of flowers stood off to one side.  He was talking to Christa, the receptionist.  Eren just stood there, unsure of what to do and unwilling to leave when Christa giggled and hid her mouth behind her hand at something Levi had said and Eren realized, to his horror, that Levi was flirting with her.  Had Levi brought her flowers?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a conscious command from him, his feet moved forward until he was standing at the reception desk.  Levi and Christa both looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi,” Eren said, “What are you doing here?  It’s only 9 o’clock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi gestured at the flowers. “Delivering these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re for Petra,” Christa bubbled, “Aren’t they gorgeous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you delivered flowers, too,” Eren said, relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second job.  Arnold’s Flower Shop, right next to the deli.  Gotta make ends meet.  Anyway, sorry to run off, but I gotta go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren, desperate to keep him talking even a few more minutes, grabbed onto the first thing his brain came up with and blurted it out. “Two jobs.  That must be hard on your wife or … girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi snorted. “Wife?  Girlfriend?  No wife or girlfriend. Although …” Levi dipped his head closer to Eren and gave a coy glance to Christa and one towards the reception area of the law firm.  His voice dropped to a throaty murmur. “There </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone I have my eye on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For one glorious, giddy second Eren thought it might be him, then reality conked him in the head and common sense took over.  Christa, who must have had the same idea about herself, blushed and giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi patted the countertop and pushed himself upright.  “Anyway, see ya at lunchtime, Kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Tuesday, Eren’s day started out being crap.  Nile screamed at him as soon as he came in the door and then followed him into his office that he shared with Petra and Connie, still yelling.  Eren spent the morning frustrated and embarrassed and hiding at his desk.  When he did get up it was to go to the copier and the damned thing broke.  Again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Add to this Eren’s obsessing over Levi’s love interest and the day was miserable.  Who was it?  Christa?  Petra?  He had delivered flowers to her.  What if they were from him?  Eren mulled it over, chewing his lip.  Maybe Levi was gay or bi?  That would make it better and worse.  Better because then Eren would have a chance and worse because that opened up a whole new slew of potentials.  The building was about 70% male taking all the offices into account.  Maybe the person wasn’t even employed here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren sighed and ran his fingers agitatedly through his unruly hair.  He had to figure it out!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had no choice but to wait the day out.  At least he could look forward to lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only two businesses on the 10th floor were Ace Advertising and the law firm.  Their respective waiting areas and front desks were behind plate glass and faced each other across the hall.  Everyone knew everyone in each office and staff from both sides often crossed the hall to talk or take breaks together or eat lunch together.  When Levi showed up he was often swarmed with employees from both.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That day, Levi was in the reception area of the ad agency when the crowd began to gather.  As Eren stood there waiting patiently for his sandwich (which would be right since Levi took over the deliveries) and discreetly ogling the man, Levi suddenly straightened.  He pulled his apron taut and adjusted the fall of midnight back hair over his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the heck?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Eren looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only new addition to the queue was the tall lawyer from the law firm, Mike Zacharias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the man got closer, Levi seemed to grow more nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s poor heart pinched in on itself.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> was who he had his eye on?  So Levi </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> gay or bi and, damnit, this was a pretty high bar, no pun intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indeed, when the man got closer Levi began flirting shamelessly with him, giving him a free bagel sandwich, making him laugh.  Eren frowned thunderously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Eren managed to work his way up to Levi who was slightly blushing and clearly distracted.  He stared after Mike as he wandered back over to his own office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You OK?” Eren asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi totally missed the sarcasm in his voice. “Yeah.  That guy is just so fucking hot.  Don’t you think he’s fucking hot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What am I your girlfriend in high school?  How do you even know I’m gay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But Eren was too sweet a guy to be rude so he looked after the tall lawyer.  The guy </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> sort of cute in a scruffy way.  His wheat blond hair fell into his blue eyes and he sported a little goatee that was sort of cute …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess so.” Eren grasped for the first thing he could think of, “He’s awfully tall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, god, something like 6’4” Levi breathed, packing his unsold sandwiches up. “Totally worth the climb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren snorted to himself.  He was too, and a much shorter climb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, my sandwich?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, sorry!  Got distracted.  Here ya go.  Turkey and swiss on white with pickles and mustard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren took his sandwich and was suddenly absurdly grateful.  Here his day was absolute shit and he got to not only see Levi but have his lunch—his correct lunch—brought to him by this gorgeous man.  His jealousy waned.  Mike Zacharias would be lucky to get to date Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you OK?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren started.  Levi had spoken to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.  Thanks for bringing my sandwich.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, Kid.”  Levi looked at the door that the lawyer had passed through in a lovelorn sort of way and Eren sighed again, just quietly, to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day Eren was moping around the front desk when Levi arrived.  Levi immediately glanced through the plate glass front of the law office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, no Mike in sight, he turned to Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kid.  You doin’ OK?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess.  Gum?” Eren offered Levi a stick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks, I hate that fruity shit.  I like cinnamon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Eren thought about it he realized that Levi’s breath always smelled cleanly of the spice.  As a matter of fact, the smell made Eren think of Levi.  He wondered absently how it would taste on Levi’s lips, his tongue …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid.  Kid?  Yeager?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren snapped out of it.  Levi was holding out his sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You OK, there?  You kinda spaced out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren blushed and hurriedly took his sandwich.  “Yeah, fine.  See ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye.”  Levi looked after Eren puzzledly.  The kid was acting strange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike Zacharias came out to get his sandwich right on time, a trait Levi really appreciated.  Levi pulled the creases out of his black apron and carefully and deliberately folded up his sleeves, baring his pale, muscular forearms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The law office’s receptionist was ahead of Mike in line and Levi thrust his basket at her, making no move to get her sandwich.  She was forced to look for it herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Law must be an interesting field,” he said offhandedly to Mike.  He was talking over the law office’s receptionist’s head as she searched for her sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Mike said, smiling expansively (he loved talking about his job,) “It’s about people, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you get into the field?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad was an attorney.  He was in practice with Erwin’s dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Following in the old footsteps, eh?” Levi asked, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The receptionist, whose sandwich Levi had purposely hidden at the bottom of the basket to buy himself time with Mike, hummed in triumph.  She’d found it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense,” Levi said.  He grabbed a chocolate muffin, the receptionist’s favorite, and gestured at her with it and a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I shouldn’t,” she demurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, go on.” Levi cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She simpered.  “Oh, OK then.  Let me go get my purse!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike grinned at the exchange.  “You are good at this.” he said after the receptionist had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi smiled a tiny smile, “It’s about people, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike tossed back his head and roared with laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was late when Eren saw Levi again that day—an unusual occurrence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a beautiful bouquet that was so big it hid him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, those are gorgeous,” Eren said.  He couldn’t help himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, my last delivery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For today?  Sweet.”  He leaned in and smelled the roses</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For forever.  Arnold’s went out of business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!  That’s a shame!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me.” He grimaced. “I needed that job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look nice.”  Indeed Levi was in khakis and a button-down with a sweater vest over it.  He didn’t look </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he looked hot as fuck in an "oh please fuck me, Professor" sort of way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged at his collar self-consciously.  “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So who are the roses for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi blushed, “Mike.  I’m sending them anonymously”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s heart contracted. He whistled. “Two dozen red roses. That must have set you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much.  Today was Arnold’s last day.  He gave me a great discount.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi flicked the wrinkles out of his trousers. “Wish me luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren watched Levi go, watched Levi talk and flirt with Mike through the plate glass front of the office.  Eventually, he’d had his fill of beating himself up and he turned, heading for his office.  There was work to do.  May as well do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was past 6 when Eren finally gave in to his bladder and went to the restroom.  He was startled to find Levi there and even more startled to find him in only his stretchy nylon boxers and his socks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi seemed unperturbed about being partly naked.  “Hey.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, don’t stare like a perv!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Eren averted his eyes. “Erm … what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it look like?  I’m changing clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Levi would not be allowed to use the gym facilities on the first floor since he was technically not an employee in the building. Levi carefully hung up his trousers and shirt and sweater vest on a hanger before pulling on a pair of worn jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren crossed to the urinals—trying very, very hard not to admire Levi’s taut body—relieved himself and was washing his hands when he heard a repressed sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi, clad in his jeans and a dark t-shirt was silent for so long that Eren wasn’t sure he’d heard the sigh at all.  He was crossing to the paper towel dispenser when Levi spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah.  It’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren suspected it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He toweled off his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it that lawyer?  Mike?  Did he not like the roses?” Actual anger bubbled up in Eren.  How dare that stretched mutant </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> like the roses Levi had gotten for him?  The fury simmered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Levi’s sigh was quite audible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he might not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How … how is that possible?” Eren asked before reining himself in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, nothing.  He was sweet as usual—” (Eren grimaced, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘sweet’, right.</span>
  </em>
  <span>) “—but he seemed to not be … I dunno … into me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren had no idea what to say.  The concept of Mike—or anyone—not finding Levi insanely attractive was unbelievable to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it was the clothes?” Levi asked softly, studying the offending items.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The clothes?” Eren looked at the khaki trousers and shirt and sweater vest.  They looked fine.  Levi had looked hot as fuck in them.  How could it be the clothes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi fingered the leg of the trousers.  “They’re cheap,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren, who shopped at discount stores himself and owned exactly four pairs of work trousers, blinked in surprise.  The clothes still looked fine to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were the best I could afford,” Levi went on, “I was looking through the thrift store for better brands, but those were all sort of worn …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi seemed to suddenly realize that he was conversing with a relative stranger about his personal life, his financial life.  He went red with embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway … whatever.  I gotta go.”  He unhooked his clothes hanger and, careful to drape the clothes over his arm, he hurried for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren caught him by the sleeve as he went by then let him go immediately.  He had momentarily forgotten how Levi hated to be touched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Levi … wait … “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi stopped, clearly reluctant, and looked at anything but Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You looked amazing.  If this guy’s gonna judge you by your clothes, well, then …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi cleared his throat and sidestepped Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid, stupid, stupid!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Eren thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Insulting the crush was not a good move.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 4</b>
  <span> -  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adventure</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pixis waylaid Eren early Wednesday afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to ask this of you my boy, but I need this campaign finished by this afternoon.  I’ve sent the picture files to you and all you have to do is put them up on the site.”  He handed Eren the file folder and Eren flinched and tried to hand it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Nile’s campaign, Mr. P.  He’ll kill me if I touch it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll speak to him first thing tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t be here today?” Eren asked hopefully.  Indeed he hadn’t been there all day making Eren’s workday that much calmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.  He’s gotten an unscheduled visit from his mother-in-law, poor man.  He might not even be in tomorrow.”  Pixis patted Eren’s hand reassuringly.  “I’ll take care of it.  Now get me those pictures up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren worked quickly.  He worked so much better under the gentle guidance of Pixis.  He was finished by 4:30.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pixis was delighted.  “Good job, son!  Good job.  The client will be more than pleased.  It looks perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren glowed under the praise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was about an hour and a half later that the shit hit the fan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pixis had long since left and Eren was just shutting off his computer when a shadow fell over his hand.  He looked up to find Nile glowering in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-uh...Nile!  You scared me.  What are you doing here so late?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is the Leamington file gone from my desk?  Why is the site up and live?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren fumbled with the Wacom pen that had been behind his ear.  “Well, Mr Pixis—. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I refuse to believe Pixis had anything to do with this!  You are trying to undermine me!  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You!”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Nile leveled a finger at Eren. “I know you think you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> cute and </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> talented but—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nile, I don’t …!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t interrupt me!  … But I know about your type and I know you’re only interested in pussy and partying and probably drugs ...”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boy, did he have things wrong.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “Nile …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... and you may have Pixis fooled, but—.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me make it up to you!”  Eren said desperately.  “You don’t have the site laid out for the Robard’s Bridal Wear project yet, do you?  I’ll get it done for you.  Tonight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile got a crafty, foxy look on his face at that.  That would save him loads of time and make him look good if he got it in under deadline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren blinked, tired, and rubbed at his scratchy eyes.  He’d been staring at his computer screen for hours working on this project.  At least he was almost done.  Outside the day had faded into the dark, dark blue of almost-night and the stars were coming out.  He glanced into the corner of his screen.  8:03 PM.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment he just zoned out, the sound of the analog clock on the wall seeping into his subconscious.  Tick.  Tick.  Tick.  It was always several minutes late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gradually he became aware of another noise, a new one, a deep rhythmic humming.  A vacuum?  Why would the cleaners be here so late?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood and stretched, grunting as his joints popped and wandered out to the lobby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared, startled.  It was Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was wrestling a huge, ancient, commercial vacuum across the floor and it looked as if it may outweigh him.  If it hadn’t been for his great strength Eren suspected the vacuum may have gotten the better of him.  He was heaving it around gracefully though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips were moving as he vacuumed and Eren realized that he had earbuds in, the wires trailing around to his back pocket where his phone poked out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren immediately felt better just seeing the man.  He watched, smiling and with his heart aching as Levi danced with the heavy vacuum.  He was so beautiful.  Abruptly he shut off the machine and bent to pick up some pencils that had fallen onto the floor off of the reception desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Take me on…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he crooned softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was charmed.  Levi was singing—and dancing—along to a song Eren didn’t recognize but it was cute nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi,” Eren said loudly, “Levi?  What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man started then relaxed when he saw who it was.  He pulled his earbuds out. “Hey, Kid.  What did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was asking what you were doing here.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Got another second job.  Pretty fast, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed proud.  Eren was proud too, though he’d never say.  He was always afraid of sounding condescending.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s tough, though,” Levi went on, “I love cleaning, but it’s hard work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much do you have to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two floors, 10 and 8, five offices total.  Floors, bathrooms, dusting, the works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Levi, that’s a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, it’s not bad.  I get off at Shadis’s at 5 and then go to work here at 6.  I get paid for 4 hours a day but if I get done early I get to go home.  That’s a sweet deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gum?” Eren asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you have cinnamon.  Don’t mind if I do.”  He delicately took a piece and Eren admired his strong, pale hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I can’t really talk,” Levi said.  “I’m running late as it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of cinnamon hit Eren’s nose as Levi spoke and his heart ached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand.  Well, have a good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Night.  See you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Eren got back to his office he Googled the lyrics Levi had been singing and found the song (Take On Me by A-ha) and watched the music video, smiling, while he finished up the website.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, back at his empty apartment, Eren stood under the luke-warm spray in his small shower.  It was just a shower stall—no tub—and a cheap fiberglass surround that creaked when he moved.  The water was never hot-hot. Too many people in the building using the same ancient water heater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren turned to wet his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abruptly his mind was filled with the image of Levi in the bathroom at the office clad only in his underpants and—adorably—his socks.  Eren mused on how firm and lean Levi’s body looked.  His hand strayed to his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No.  No reason to torture himself.  Levi wanted Mike and that was that.  Eren jerking off thinking of someone who wasn’t even remotely interested in him was just pathetic.  He was acting like some horny teenager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still.  Levi had sure looked good.  All broad shoulders and sinewy arms.  If he worked out he definitely didn’t miss leg day either.  Eren could only wish that Levi had turned around so that he could have caught a glimpse of his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, great.  He was getting hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his cock absently and wondered what Levi was packing.  Judging from the significant bulge in the front of his boxers it was entirely satisfactory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was fully hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bracing his arm on the side of the shower he took himself in hand and began an enthusiastic stroke.  Fuck it.  Rubbing one out in the shower might be futile and juvenile but he needed it.  He’d been so stressed and Levi was so beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren panted, imagining Levi naked, naked and in his bed, fucking him into the mattress.  He imagines those strong, pale hands on his hips urging him on, that husky voice in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, he was close already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if Levi liked it gentle or rough?  With Eren on his back so he could see his face?  Or on his hands and knees so he could get deep?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi!  Fuck, Levi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren came explosively, splattering the shower wall with cum, hips jerking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward, forehead on his hand that was still on the shower wall, gasping.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Eren thought of the next morning was jerking it while thinking of Levi.  He let the memory carry him through getting ready for work and then he relived the fantasy throughout the morning.  By lunchtime, he was actually considering locking himself in a stall in the bathroom and having another wank.  But he couldn’t.  His sandwich awaited.  And Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing around with the crowd waiting for his food was agony.  He wanted to ogle Levi but he fretted that the man would be able to smell it on him: guilt and cum, and know what he’d done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi couldn’t, of course, and soon he was stepping into the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren caught a ride in the elevator down to the lobby as nonchalantly as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You goin’ out for lunch?  You got your sandwich.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just grabbing the mail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, I forgot,” Levi’s eyes twinkled, “You’re in love with the chick in the mailroom.  Is she cute?  Nice tits?  Firm ass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren opened and closed his mouth soundlessly like a fish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?  Great personality?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi elbowed him just as the lift doors opened.  “Y’know I’m just kidding with you, right, Kid?  Personality is key.  Tits and ass are just icing on the cake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren laughed weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking about it Eren trailed after Levi as he went through the big glass doors out to the sidewalk in front of the building.  The Shadis’s motorcycle was out there, propped on its kickstand.  Levi unloaded his basket into the insulated box on the back and then ran the basket back inside.  Eren stood beside the bike looking at it curiously.  It was an older Triumph and impeccably clean and well-oiled.  Eren guessed Levi was responsible for its upkeep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi reappeared and smoothly threw one leg over the seat.  He turned the key, jumped up, and came down stiff-legged on the kickstarter.  The engine turned over, the bike coughed, and then fell quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Levi said and repeated the action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cough, then nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, shit, and damn!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi dismounted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid bike won’t start.” Levi wheeled the motorcycle around.  “It can be a bitch sometimes.  Now I gotta walk it six blocks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll walk with you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What about work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still have my lunch break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, all of you were in that meeting when I came up.  Well, suit yourself, Kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to push the bike briskly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren hurried to catch up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I get to 27th, I can wait for a break in the traffic and try to pop the clutch going down that hill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren had no idea what he was talking about but nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about a block Eren spoke.  “So are you from around here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi side-eyed him.  “You sound like you’re trying to pick me up in a bar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren blushed.  That was exactly what he was trying to do—minus the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> from Mitras,” Levi finally said, “Just not this nice a neighborhood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren looked around at the decidedly middle to lower-middle-class neighborhood and decided that Levi must have been very poor to call the area ‘nice.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you from, Kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiganshina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a long way away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to Sina U here in Mitras.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence fell over them like a blanket.  Eren cursed to himself for mentioning the university.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just me and my mom,” he blurted.  Levi, who was showing no signs of fatigue or slowing down raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t have much money so I had to apply for loans.  That’s why I’m so glad I got this job.  It’s a lot of money to pay back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded. “I can identify with having bills to pay.  OK, here’s 27th.”  Levi slung one leg over the bike.  “Get on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get on.  The bike.” Levi looked at him as if he was dull.  “If it starts I can’t very well do a u-turn and come back for you.  Get on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren timidly lifted one long leg over the bike’s saddle behind Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put this on.”  Levi handed him the helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were situated Levi waited for a break in traffic then kicked off.  They coasted down the hill, Eren clinging to Levi for dear life, until suddenly Levi popped the clutch and the little motorcycle bucked, coughed, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>then roared to life and Levi looked over his shoulder, a small smile on his face.  Eren basked in the glow of that rare smile and grinned back.  At the stoplight, Levi turned slightly. “Let me go pick up my next load and I’ll drop you back at your office,”  he shouted over the engine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine by me!”  Eren was perfectly content to hold the smaller man and ride on into the sunset if Levi wished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They soon turned into the alleyway behind Shadis’s and Eren awkwardly struggled to get off and get his long leg out from between Levi and the big silver insulated box that took up the whole back part of the bike.  He finally disentangled himself and Levi dismounted gracefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be right back,” Levi said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi reemerged after a few minutes with several bags which he carefully arranged in the insulated box.  “Ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride back was uneventful.  Eren clung shamelessly like a limpet to Levi’s back and dismounted a lot more agily this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that put a bit of adventure in your day,” Levi said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren, still coming down from the high of getting to hold Levi, grinned and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Don't call me kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nile received a lot of praise for his finishing the Robard’s Bridal Wear account so far ahead of schedule.  Pixis, who knew Eren’s signature website style, had sent a pointed look towards Eren when Nile turned the job in but said nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nile also said nothing.  No thank you, no acknowledgment at all.  Eren didn’t care.  At least the man was off his back for a little while</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the end of the day and Eren was waiting for the elevator when Nile walked up.  Neither man said anything to the other, both standing stiffly and facing the lift doors.  Before the elevator arrived, they were joined by Mike, Moblit, and Erwin from the law firm, and there was joking and back slapping with Nile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the elevator doors opened, Eren discretely stood in the very farthest corner from the group of men, politely trying not to overhear their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He fucking nailed it, I tell you!” Mike was saying. “Wrapped up the Bryce case singlehanded!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on now, Mike, you’re embarrassing me!”  That was Moblit, the more reserved of the four men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you fucking nailed it!” Mike crowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them laughed uproariously.  Eren tried to fold in on himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few moments of silence as the floors ticked by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have ordered a sandwich for tomorrow,” Nile mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The missus not making your lunch, Niley-wiley?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile shot a glance at Eren who steadfastly had his face averted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Marie doesn’t make my lunch!  Fuck it.  I’ll call Shadis’s in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank fuck Shadis got that new guy for us.  My shit is never wrong now,” Mike said.  “Damn, I love that guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of ‘loving that guy’ …” Moblit said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Mike asked, puzzled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that sandwich guy is head over heels for you,” Erwin murmured</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?  What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He flirts with you every day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike laid a big hand on Erwin’s arm, “That’s not flirting, that’s being friendly.  Are you jealous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling you, Mike.  He’s got a crush on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren flinched miserably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile laughed, a harsh bark of sound. “Imagine the sandwich guy thinking he could score a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lawyer</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin’s blue eyes focussed on Nile like a laser.  “It’s not beyond the realm of possibility,” he said, “The man is very attractive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s face reddened and he clenched his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile shuffled uncomfortably. “Yeah well, you guys work that out amongst yourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to let him down easy, Mike,” Moblit went on, “He seems to be a good guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Erwin agreed, “Put the poor man out of his misery.  You’re just stringing him along at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike rubbed the back of his neck, “I didn’t realize.  He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good guy, funny as fuck.”  he nodded determinedly.  “Yeah, you’re right.  I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lift settled onto the ground floor and Eren had to stop himself from lunging out the door.  He forced himself to walk slowly and steadily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, guys,” he said, as civilly as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night Eren!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Eren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile didn’t say a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren felt his stomach twist and this time it had nothing to do with Nile.  Poor Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren fretted and worried and obsessed about Levi all day, worried about when the axe would fall.  Lunchtime was strained as hell.  Mike never showed and Moblit came and got Mike’s sandwich.  Eren moped around awkwardly and noted that Levi looked terribly disappointed at not seeing the tall Lawyer.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren couldn’t stand it.  What would happen when Mike rejected Levi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would he move to another floor or building?  How smitten was he with Mike, anyway?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Eren heard the vacuum at 6pm he almost sprinted to the receptionist's desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren could tell right away that it wasn’t good.  For one, Levi had on a painfully starched white dress shirt and his khaki trousers.  He had dressed up.  Presumably for Mike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was vacuuming the floor in a rather desultory manner, wrestling the ancient vacuum jerkily around in sharp contrast to when Eren had seen him the other day.  He wasn’t listening to his music, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Levi,” Eren called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second he was almost sure the smaller man was going to just ignore him and keep on vacuuming but finally he stopped the machine and leaned on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed.  “Hey, Kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You OK?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi shrugged.  “I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren offered him some gum and he took it.  “You sure?  You seem down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’m a little depressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, it’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked down at his clothes as if he had forgotten that he was dressed differently.  “Yeah, thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren chewed his lip and shifted from one foot to the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the occasion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh,” Levi brushed an imaginary bit of lint off of his sleeve.  “Oh, hell, you’ll find out anyway.  You know that lawyer—Mike?  Next door?”  he gestured vaguely out the plate glass towards the darkened lawyers’ offices.  “I asked him out tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s heart plummeted to his toes.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi unwrapped the gum and put the stick in his mouth.  “I was right about him not being interested.  I got shut down.  Hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, Levi, I’m sorry.  That sucks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it.  I haven’t gotten laid in too long, ya know?”  He gave a sad chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren blushed crimson and just nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi picked at a bit of electrical tape wrapped around the handle of the old vacuum.  “It was perfect, too.  I got dressed up and had a single red rose and I asked him and he goes ‘I think you have the wrong idea about me.’  I thought he was gonna say he was straight—Oops, fuck, my bad!—But that wasn’t it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” Eren asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.  Apparently he’s fucking the principal lawyer guy there in his firm, Erwin Somebody.  The other tall blond fucker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh.”  Well, that explained some things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing they can’t breed together they’d create a master race of tall blond fuckers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi sighed again and Eren politely chuckled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second they just stood in silence, each with his own thoughts, then Levi resolutely grabbed the vacuum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, could have been worse.  We could’ve gone out and he could’ve turned out to be a real horse’s ass!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True!” Eren said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi reached for the on switch on his machine. “Thanks for the gum.  Now leave me alone, Kiddo, I’ve got work to do!” he said with mock fierceness.  The old vacuum came on with a roar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren waved goodbye and retreated and his heart did a little happy dance.  Levi seemed alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now Mike was out of the picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was fidgety.  He had on his ‘good’ black trousers (he normally wore khakis), a new light green dress shirt and had made up his mind.  He was sure.  He was going to ask Levi out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at the old analog clock and shook out his sleeves, worried about wrinkles.  10:57.  Show time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi was bang on time, as usual, and Eren tried to casually wait his turn.  He fiddled with his cuffs, smoothed his hair, and finally, he was there, standing beside Levi’s basket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi handed him his sandwich but Eren didn’t take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked down at the sandwich, thinking it wasn’t right, then back up at Eren.  “You OK, Kid?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask you something!” Eren blurted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christa leaned over the basket and chose a blueberry muffin.  Levi took her money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought maybe we could get a coffee or something!”  Eren said, too loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi handed out a sandwich and a candy bar to the law firm’s receptionist and took her money. “What the hell, Eren?  I don’t drink coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, uh … what do you drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I know a nice tea shop!  We could go after you get off wor—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s head suddenly snapped up.  “Wait.  Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking me out?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren just nodded, hands clenched together.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi cocked his head.  “So you’re gay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded again and resisted the urge to wring his hands anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here I’ve been going on about Mike and thinking you were straight and just really open-minded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren made a weak sound that was supposed to be a laugh.  Levi shook his head suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old are you, Kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just turned 23.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m 32.  Plus you’re a big advertising guy who went to college and I deliver sandwiches.  You could do better than me.”  He bent down and began to repack his basket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want better than you.” Eren said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi sighed then and went quiet, staring down into his sandwiches.  Finally he looked up and Eren swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m flattered, really I am, but it just wouldn’t work out.  Sorry, Kid.  Look, I gotta go.  More floors to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped into the elevator and, as the doors closed, he gave Eren an unreadable look.  As soon as the big silver doors shut Eren sprang forward and pounded on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t call me ‘Kid!”  he shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he backed away from the lift doors he glanced into both offices.  People were stood up from their desks staring at him and muttering.  Blushing hotly, Eren speed-walked to the men’s bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once there, he paced for a bit then locked himself in a stall, sat on the toilet lid, and cried.  After he’d cried himself out he unlocked the stall and splashed cold water on his face.  He studied himself in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He deserved better.  He deserved better than this.  He was tired of being the underdog.  He was tired of being oppressed by Nile and his own eager-to-please nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated himself for this weakness and the fact was that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> liked Levi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Levi didn’t like him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This had to be rectified.  And he hadn’t even gotten his sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi rode the Shadis’s Sandwiches motorcycle with dangerous aplomb, weaving in and out of traffic and even breaching the occasional unoccupied stretch of sidewalk.  It was how he always drove but today his mind was somewhere else.  He was thinking of the kid on 10, Eren Yeager, and how, apparently he was gay, or bi, and how he had screwed up his courage and asked Levi out.  That took a lot of guts.  The kid was also pretty cute for a young-and-tall-and-scrawny just-out-of-college kid.  He briefly let his mind explore Eren’s lean body and tan skin, his untamable chestnut hair and huge green eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he snapped out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had hated shutting the kid down but, well …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought of Mike Zacharias.  He’d never expected or wanted anything really lasting with the tall lawyer, he’d just wanted to fuck him.  With Yeager it seemed more serious more … permanent.  Better that it never get started at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, the kid was cute.  Cute in a roly-poly, bumbling, over-eager, chocolate lab puppy sort of way.  That image made Levi smirk to himself.  He’d bet Eren was sweetly shy and fumbling in bed.  Levi could teach him a lot.  His mind ran away with him again and for a glorious second, he fantasized about sex with Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could a young and successful man like Eren Yeager really be interested in an old guy who delivered sandwiches for a living?  Levi frowned.  Not a chance.  It was just a kid’s crush.  Even if they did get together—even if the sex was amazing—Eren would get tired of the relationship fast.  Levi was too old, too set in his ways, too hard to get along with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mulled it over in his head at a stoplight.  Nope.  If nothing else the power imbalance would end it.  No matter Eren’s school loans and other bills; he had a good job.  A high paying job.  Levi was dirt poor and all the depressing trappings that came with it: tiny, ratty apartment, food from the discount supermarket, clothes from the thrift store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren would get sick of all that quick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren deserved someone on his own financial level, someone tall, handsome, and young.  Someone other than Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Just Let It Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Levi got to the 10th floor on Wednesday with his sandwiches, the Lawyer Trio (as he thought of them) were wandering amongst the desks and offices of Ace Advertising and handing out some sort of cards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moblit made a bee-line for Levi and handed him one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re Invited!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Smith, Zacharias, and Berner are having their </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annual Anniversary Party!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Floor 10 - 8 PM to whenever, Friday.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Free food, free booze, and friends!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Join us!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi!” Mike said, appearing at Levi’s elbow, “You have to come!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, do,” Moblit said, smiling warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t think so,” Levi said rubbing the back of his neck, “Your clients wouldn’t want the sandwich guy hanging around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heavy, muscular arm landed across his shoulders.  It was Erwin. “No clients, man.  It’s just for us.  That new kid, Yeager, will be pleased as punch if you show up.  You have to come.  You’re one of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Mike and Moblit chorused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi went a little pink at the tips of his ears.  That was really nice of the Lawyer Trio.  Maybe he could convince Yeager to leave off the crush stuff and just be friends.  A little alcohol would grease that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, that would work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, OK.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Friday - </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked incredible.  He had on a pair of jeans that fit him like a glove and his black Chuck Taylor all-star hi-tops.  The shoes were faded and worn but the rubber shone white as the day it was manufactured.  On top, he had on his crisp, blindingly white button-down with a sapphire-colored tie that brought out his eyes.  Eren was dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally gained control over himself enough to move toward Levi when a familiar tall shape obscured the smaller man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike?  No … it was the other one, Erwin.  Eren scowled.  Erwin Smith. Mr 6’2”, broad shoulders, white-blond hair, perfect jawline, and brilliant blue eyes.  Erwin handed Levi a glass of champagne and laughed at something he’d said.  Eren went straight from scowling to fuming, do not pass go, do not collect $200.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell was Erwin doing?  Supposedly Mike was his boyfriend and Mike had just broken Levi’s heart.  How dare he talk to Levi!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stepped forward, having absolutely no idea what he would do or say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ki— , sorry, Yeager ,” Levi said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Eren,” Erwin said warmly, “Are you enjoying yourself?  Did you get any champagne?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, no!  Stop being so nice and stop smiling so handsomely.  Just get away!  Get away from my crush!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Strangely, it was as if Erwin had read his mind (or his face.)  “Well let me go do the host thing,” he said, “and mingle.” One more blinding smile (and was that a knowing look?) and he was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren turned to Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi sipped his champagne, “Just wanted to tell me how sorry Mike was for our little ‘misunderstanding.’  This is really good champagne.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, fuck the champagne!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Misunderstanding?  Levi, he flirted with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi frowned and looked Eren up and down.  “That’s just how he is, Eren.  Where’s this anger coming from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, shit, shit!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.  I just … nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi was having a good time.  He was not a social person but he knew everybody there well and that made him more comfortable.  That and free food and alcohol had made him accept the invitation.  He was unsurprisingly popular.  The women especially wanted to stand and chatter at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi drifted toward the food.  He hadn’t eaten all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadis’s had catered the event and ol’ Shadis had outdone himself.  There was roast beef and a turkey for carving, several fine cheeses, a variety of bread, and numerous canapes.  Levi put three stuffed mushroom caps on his tiny plate then added a fourth.  Fuck it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found a spot next to the windows and observed the party, sipping his champagne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spotted Yeager, looking absolutely furtive.  The kid cut his eyes at Levi and then away again.  Why was he acting so strange?  Was it the whole ‘asking him out’ thing?  Honestly he kind of liked the latest incarnation, the hot and fiery Yeager.  It was kind of alluring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi ate a stuffed mushroom.  It was excellent.  He popped a second one in his mouth then daintily wiped his lips.  He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> hungry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at Eren again and found him staring.  Eren quickly studied the rug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stupid kid.  If he’d just come over there, Levi would like talking to him.  He felt as if he knew Eren better than anyone on the tenth floor.  But the kid wouldn’t come near him since he spoke with Erwin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something occurred to Levi as he was chewing his fourth mushroom.  Was Eren </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span> attracted to him?  How could that be?  Levi was short, bad-tempered, and far below Eren on a social scale.  What was there to like?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, surely not.  Levi had shut him down.  He was just being ridiculous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren was at the sink when Levi came into the bathroom.  He took an extra long time with his hands while Levi used the urinals and then joined him at the sink.  Eren slowly dried his hands.  The two glasses of champagne he’d had seemed to have gone straight to his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you enjoying the party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than I thought I would,” Levi admitted.  He dried his hands and adjusted his tie in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was now or never.  Eren took a deep breath and let it out in a rush.  “Levi, listen … there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren grasped Levi’s arm and Levi turned toward him, about to protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Eren kissed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Eren’s lips touched Levi’s, softly and sweetly, Levi froze.  He didn’t respond—he was too shocked—then something happened.  It felt good.  It felt right.  Maybe it was the champagne but Levi found his lips parting, returning the kiss.  He hummed deep in his chest and leaned into Eren’s space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Eren was pressed against the tile wall with his arms wrapped around Levi who was probing his mouth deeply with his tongue.  Levi tasted of the heady spices in the stuffed mushroom caps which Eren loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they separated, with gasps, they stood with their foreheads pressed together for just a moment before Levi stepped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you sorry?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Levi was walking out of the bathroom and out of the party.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren spent the weekend prowling around his apartment and thinking of Levi.  He was obsessed.  Why had Levi walked out on him?  Had he not enjoyed the kiss?  If he hadn't, why hadn’t he just said so?!  Eren paused fists clenched and growled.  Gone was the timorous, mild-mannered Eren.  This Eren had a crush.  He was serious!  He could barely wait until Monday when he could confront Levi and explain how he felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As luck would have it, on Monday, Eren was in a tiresome, boring meeting with Nile over the time when Levi would have been there delivering sandwiches.  He found his sandwich on his desk (placed there by Christa)  No problem.  He would stalk the man this evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evening came around at the speed of molasses in November and Eren was about tearing his hair out at the slow shift of time.  Finally!  Finally, he heard the sound of the vacuum and leaped up from his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren suspected the man knew he would be there asking about what happened at the party and sure enough, Levi smoothly maneuvered the vacuum and mouthed the words to his music as Eren burst in.  He didn’t stop or look up.  He was playing it cool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren took a long moment to just admire him.  Was he doing this on purpose or did he genuinely not know how sexy he looked?  Lust and irritation bubbled just beneath his skin as Levi vacuumed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wore dark blue coveralls over his signature jeans and dark t-shirt but he had unzipped the coveralls and let the top half fall.  His dark burgundy tee had ridden up his torso a few inches showing a thin, pale strip of skin between the t-shirt and his jeans.  The coveralls had fallen enough, pulling his jeans down slightly, so that Eren could see and admire the deep divots of the muscular vee over his hips and the light trail of black hair disappearing into his trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren swallowed his excess spit with a clicking sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi.  Levi!  Shut that thing off and talk to me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vacuum switched off and Levi leaned on it indolently.  He had made up his mind.  Eren liking him was flattering but his mind was made up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Levi, I’m sorry.  I know I should have asked permission befo—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, Yeager.  We both participated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why …?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I took advantage of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!  I was perfectly willing and sober!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I’m older.  I know better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit to that!” Eren cried hotly, fists bunching at his sides, “Bullshit!  I’m a grown man, Levi.  I may be young but I know what I want!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Idly, in the back of his mind, Levi reflected on how much he </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> this fierce Eren.  His face was flushed, muscles tense, fists clenched and his green eyes sparkled like emeralds.  Levi admired this new Eren, this spunky, spicy Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But New Eren didn’t negate the fact that they weren’t right for each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, it’s not like it would work out between us anyway!” Levi snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?!  Tell me why not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a professional guy, college-educated and successful, and I’m just … me.”  Levi grabbed the ancient vacuum roughly. “Now leave me alone.  I have work to do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was a lot of things but a quitter wasn’t one of them.  Not anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had sat at his desk for about a half an hour cooling down and listening to the sound of the vacuum.  Soon he was back on the prowl, looking for Levi.  He had finger-combed his hair and straightened his tie.  The last time he’d seen him, Levi had been whistling and rolling the mop bucket toward the bathrooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now if he could jus— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you still doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren froze.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Nile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I come back to get some papers and I find you skulking around the office like a thief.  What gives?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I … I was just looking over the Zimmerman site.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right.  You finished that yesterday.  Why are you really here?”  Nile looked around speculatively.  “You know that Levi guy, the one who delivers our sandwiches, works here now.  You should be happy about tha—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile went very still.  “Wait a minute.  Are you here </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> that guy is here?  Oh my god, Eren!  For fuck’s sake!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren held up both hands, “Wait … wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you were sweet on him!  Are you two fucking yet?  You’re slumming it with the fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>sandwich guy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Nile said, laughing in an ugly way.  “I can’t even believe the guys invited him to the office party!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like you think …” Eren said heatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mooning over him, that’s what I think.  Have a little self-respect.  Jesus, Eren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren shook his head, hard, like a little kid, “No, you’ve got it all wrong!”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think I might love him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t.  You wanna fuck the guy who cleans our toilets, Eren”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!  I mean, yes … but …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile gathered up his coat and briefcase and strode towards the elevators.  “I don’t want to work with anyone who consorts with a fucking janitor.  It’s not a good look for Ace Advertising.  I’ll talk with Pixis in the morning.  You keep this shit up and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> fire you,”  he waggled a finger in Eren’s face, “and your little boyfriend, too!”  And he was gone, laughing at his own lame wit.  The lift doors closed with a murmur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the lobby, Levi—pulling the mop bucket—backed silently back into the men’s room and let the door ease shut behind him.  He frowned to himself at what he’d heard.  Running his fingers distractedly through his hair he stared at himself in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was clearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious</span>
  </em>
  <span> about this attraction.  Levi had thought it was just a kid’s crush.  And now it was coming back to bite him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi smoothed his fringe down.  Hell, he and Eren weren’t even doing anything.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could this asshole, Nile, really cause Eren to lose his job?  His job that he was so proud of?  That he needed so much?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For consorting with a janitor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s all Levi was.  A janitor.  A sandwich guy.  A guy who vacuumed the carpets.  A guy who delivered sandwiches to successful people.  People with college degrees and no problems with their bills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like Eren.  Who needs his job and loves it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi couldn’t allow that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Eren went looking for Levi, he was nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next afternoon Eren made his way up to Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Levi.  Where did you get to last night?  I wanted to talk to you ...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked at him flatly and disinterestedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s smile vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi?  What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong?  Nothing.” He handed over Eren’s sandwich.  “Your sandwich.  Have a good one.” Then he turned away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren swore he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> his heart shatter, breaking into a million tiny shards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What had happened?  Why was Levi acting so weird? What had happened?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren reached out shakily to the corner of the receptionist's desk, sure he would fall.  He took a few deep breaths while he waited until no one was around Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi, please,” he said, low, “Please tell me what’s wrong.  What happened?  Did I do something wrong?  I know you’re still mad about the kiss but I really meant it … we can take it slow ...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s lips twitched downward and he pressed them into a tight line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another customer walked up and Levi smiled at them and gave them their sandwich.  When the person was gone Levi blinked at Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would anything be wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!  Please …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, but I’ve got to go unless you need anything else from the basket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut that crap out!” Eren cried.  “Stop talking to me like you don’t know me!  What has happened?  Why are you acting like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abruptly Levi’s eyes hardened and he leaned in close.  “Perhaps you need to ask your boss, Nile.  Don’t speak to me.  You wouldn’t want to be seen consorting with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to calmly rearrange his basket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What …?  Nile …?  What does he have to do wi—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Eren remembered.  Remembered the unwanted conversation with that fuckhead Nile about Levi, and Eren wanting to fuck the janitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi hefted his basket and moved toward the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!  Levi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was already on the thing and the doors were closing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In desperation, Eren lunged forward, making it between the doors at the last second.  Levi furiously punched the door open button but the lift started to descend.  Eren took a breath.  It only took a long few seconds for the elevator to make it to the ground floor.  He didn’t have much time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi, look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When those beautiful grey eyes were on him Eren spoke fast “I know what Nile said but I don’t agree with any of it.  I don’t give a shit what Nile says.  I’m not slumming it with you!  I … I really like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a momentary look in Levi’s eyes, just a flash of something but it was gone quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi hefted his basket as they approached the ground floor.  “Get over it, then, Yeager.  I’m not gonna risk my job—” he swallowed, “Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> job for some stupid infatuation of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s jaw dropped just as the lift doors opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let it go, Yeager.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pixis’s normally jovial eyes narrowed. “Nile, I’m not going to fire the best Web Designer we’ve ever had—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Dot, that’s —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pixis held up a warning hand. “No, don’t even try to say that’s not true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile subsided, disgruntled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...fire the best Web Designer we’ve ever had just because he’s hanging around with someone you disapprove of!  You’re not his mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Dot …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you want Rico in here but they’re not anywhere near as good a web designer as Eren.  What do you have against Eren anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just so young!  And he may be a good designer but he’s a fucking idiot.  He keeps breaking the copier!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that piece of shit copier breaks four times a day, Nile,” Pixis said, digging in his desk drawer for his flask.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Out of the Frying Pan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday-</p><p> </p><p>The fire alarms in Eren’s building went off at 2:17 a.m.  Eren snorted, startled, out of sleep and, stumbling blearily across his apartment, finally managed to snatch open his door.  The hall was filled with a thin pall of smoke and several confused people.  The alarms blared, drilling straight into Eren’s exhausted skull and the strobing emergency lights immediately started giving him a headache.</p><p>Dragging on his coat and shuffling into his shoes, he trudged out of the building with the rest of the tenants.</p><p>He spent the next several hours shivering on the sidewalk dressed just in his pajama bottoms, his shoes, and his coat while he watched the firemen put out the fire.</p><p>Just what he needed on top of everything else.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eren was like a zombie all day at work.  Petra and Christa both noticed.  At lunchtime Eren didn’t say one word to Levi—just got his sandwich and left—which was so unusual that Levi was stunned.  Had he finally run the young man off?  He hadn’t meant to.  Levi hadn’t intended that they shouldn’t be <em> friends </em>.  He swallowed.  He missed the boy’s exuberant conversation already.  Had he fucked up big time?</p><p>Eren stopped to speak with Christa and Levi noted how tired he looked.  As a matter of fact he looked awful.  Why hadn’t Levi noticed?  Eren’s clothes were wrinkled as if he’d slept in them and there were dark smudges of purple underneath dull green eyes.  Was the kid OK?  Even Christa looked worried.</p><p> </p><p>Levi fretted over Eren the entire rest of the day.  What was up with that kid?  Surely their little misunderstanding hadn’t caused this.  Sure, he’d been a bit harsh yesterday, but it wasn’t as if love was involved.  It was just a childish crush.  Had something else happened?  Levi began to worry that it was something to do with the kid’s mom.  Clearly she and Eren were close.  Was she sick maybe?  Had Nile made good on his promise and threatened Eren’s job for real?  Levi resolved to figure out what the deal was that evening when he went to work at the building.</p><p> </p><p>The lights all blazed when Levi got there.  This wasn’t unusual, the staff left them on in anticipation of the cleaners arriving.  He listened for signs of Eren.  Nothing.</p><p>Usually, the young man was clacking away at his computer or standing at the copier cursing or just sitting at his desk humming.  There was no noise at all.</p><p>Was he in the restroom?  Levi went to look.  Nope.  He cruised by Eren's office.  The lights were off and the room quiet.  Had the mule-headed boy gone home at a reasonable hour?</p><p> </p><p>Levi wove his way back to the front of the office and the supply closet where his cleaning stuff was kept.  As he circled around the receptionist’s desk he startled.  Off to one side was a small desk, home to some long-gone PA for the business that was there before Ace Advertising.  The desk sat, shoved into an alcove, and unused.  Except for now.</p><p>Now there was a person there.</p><p>The person sat in the chair with their head on their crossed arms which rested on the desk.  They appeared to be asleep.  Indeed, Levi could hear the low, slow breaths of deep sleep coming from the person.  He approached slowly.</p><p>At first, he didn’t know who it was but as he got closer, he recognized the thick, chocolate-colored strands of unruly hair.</p><p>It was Eren.</p><p>“Yeager?” Levi said gently.  “Eren?”</p><p>Eren awoke with a soft snort and sat rigidly upright.  He blinked several times and finally focussed on Levi.</p><p>“Levi?  What are you doing here so late?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing.  You fell asleep.”</p><p>Eren scrubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, well … I kinda <em> went </em> to sleep.”</p><p>“You did?  Why don’t you go home?”</p><p>“So are you talking to me?” Eren asked petulantly.</p><p>“Well, this is me talking right now.”</p><p>Eren looked disgruntled.</p><p>Levi sighed.  “Look, no matter what this is that’s going on with us, we can at least <em> talk </em>.  Tell me what’s up that’s bad enough to have you sleeping in the office?”</p><p>Eren seemed torn. Torn between being pissed at Levi and telling the truth.  He finally sighed.</p><p>“Promise you won’t tell?”</p><p>Levi nodded firmly.</p><p>“I don’t have anywhere to go.”</p><p>Levi’s eyebrows climbed his forehead.</p><p>“There was a small fire at my apartment building—someone left a candle burning—and everything’s OK but …” Eren scrubbed at his eyes. “Now there’s smoke and water damage.  They said we can’t stay in our apartments until they got everything cleaned and repaired.   Weeks.  I don't know what I’m gonna do.” </p><p>Great.  Levi didn’t know what he was going to do either.  Comfort the kid?  Find out what was going on?  Or continue his standoffish behavior for the kid’s job safety.  Something occurred to him.</p><p>“Wait … so you’re <em> homeless </em>?”</p><p>“Well,” Eren rubbed his jaw, “I mean, I guess.  I called Connie and Jean who are roommates but they’re full up—Marco and Sasha, that’s Connie’s girlfriend, are already staying there.  Petra and Christa are out of the question.  I don’t know anybody else in town.”  He yawned and scratched his head.</p><p>Levi sighed.  For a long moment he just let his mind race.  Then he made it up.  He reached down and picked up Eren’s hastily packed duffle bag.  “Come on then.”</p><p>“What?  Where?  Are you kicking me out of the building?  Can you do that?”  Eren sounded almost plaintive.  “I already spent last night sleeping on the cross-town bus.”</p><p>“Which explains why you look like shit.  You can’t live like this.  Grab your backpack, you’re coming with me.”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“My place.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A six-block walk and they stood in front of Shadis’s Deli.  </p><p>“You live at the deli?”</p><p>“Almost.  This way,” Levi said, indicating the alley between Shadis’s and the now-defunct Arnold’s flower shop.  At the back of Arnold’s was an old door which led to a narrow staircase.  Levi lived above the former flower shop.</p><p> </p><p>The room was just that: a room.  There was a tiny bathroom, a single bed, a sofa which faced the one nice thing in the place; a wide-screen television, and a counter that ended in a sink.  There was a single hot-plate, an electric kettle, and a toaster on the worn Formica.  That was it.  That was the room.</p><p>But it wasn’t the <em> heart </em> of the room. </p><p>Everything about the place was threadbare and worn but it was painfully clean and everywhere were little personal touches.  There were rag rugs on the floor that looked hand made and there was a thin flowered towel draped over a hook beside the sink.  A shelf above the sink held a teapot, two glasses, two plates, and a handful of tea mugs.  Another was neatly crowded with groceries and several tins of loose tea.  A metal pipe crossing one corner held clothes on hangers.  The bedside table boasted three delicate teacups and saucers of different intricate designs.  There was a single photograph in a frame on the bedside table.</p><p>Levi dropped Eren’s duffle on the sofa.  “It’s not much, but it’s a place to sleep.”</p><p>Eren was charmed.  He thought of his own, bigger apartment and how he’d been living there amongst clutter and unopened boxes, nothing at all personal about his space.  He had sheets on his bed and a towel to dry off with.  That was about as personal as it got.</p><p>“I love it,” he said sincerely.  “Thank you so much for letting me stay.  Especially after all … that … between us.”</p><p>Levi shrugged.  “Yeah, well … I couldn’t have you sleeping in the office,” he groused.  “Too much drool to clean off of the desks.”</p><p> </p><p>For several long moments they just stood awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“Tea?” Levi finally asked, gesturing at the kettle.  He reached for the teapot.</p><p>“No thank you.  I’d be up all night.  Plus … “ Eren blushed.  “Actually I don’t like tea.”</p><p>Levi looked shocked for a second then recovered.</p><p>“Coffee then?  I’m afraid I don’t have—”</p><p>“I really prefer hot chocolate.”</p><p>Levi stared at him.  “You really are a kid, Kid.  Hot chocolate I have.  Take a seat.”</p><p>Presently Levi relaxed with a cup of tea and presented Eren with a mug of foamy homemade hot chocolate with a sprinkle of cinnamon on top.  Cinnamon.  Perfect.  It smelled like Levi and that made Eren happy.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Afterward, Levi made up the small sofa with military precision and Eren was installed.  They carefully didn’t talk about <em> it </em>—their situation—and Levi turned back to the kitchenette.</p><p>Eren curled up with a sigh and listened to Levi going about his evening routine; rinse the teapot, wash, rinse, and dry both cups and saucers and spoons, fold the dishtowel neatly, brush teeth.  Outside the single window, a million stars winked through the black metal of the fire escape.</p><p>Levi pulled back the covers and slipped into his bed.</p><p>“‘Night, Eren.”</p><p>But the younger man was already snoring softly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eren awoke, disoriented.  It was just dawn.  He finally remembered the day before, remembered that he was in Levi’s flat.  He was in Levi’s flat!  He hugged his pillow.  He was ecstatic.  Now he had more opportunity to make Levi understand how he felt about him.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and suddenly got the weird feeling that he was being watched.  He glanced at Levi’s bed.  It was empty and neatly made.  The kitchen area was vacant as well.  His eye was drawn to the only window, which was open.  On the sill was a small calico cat, more white than blotches of color, who was observing him curiously.</p><p>“Hey, puss,” Eren said coaxingly.  The cat remained bright-eyed but passive.</p><p>“She won’t come to you,” a voice said.  It was Levi, standing in the doorway in shorts and a strappy undershirt and moist with sweat.</p><p>Eren struggled to get off the couch and appear awake.  He felt guilty that he was still snoozing when Levi was out … running?  His gaze inadvertently swept down the deep vee of perspiration that made the undershirt stick to Levi’s abs.  God, he looked so good.</p><p>“That’s Meggie,” Levi said, heading for the bathroom.  “She’s not my cat but she’s not <em> not </em> my cat either.  She was Arnold’s.  Her mother was the original Arnold’s Flower Shoppe cat.  When Arnold went out of business he retired and had nowhere to keep her so she became mine.  She spends all her time up here anyway.”</p><p>“She’s beautiful.”</p><p>“Yeah, I love that color.  She’s a standoffish thing, though.  She’ll get used to ya.  I’m going to take a shower.”</p><p>A little thrill of pleasure shot through Eren at the thought that he might be here long enough for Meggie to get used to him.  Perhaps Levi would get used to him as well.</p><p> </p><p>Eren scrambled to get himself together for the day.  Thank goodness it was Saturday.  He was in and out of the bathroom in a flash after Levi.  They repeated their impasse of the night before, neither knowing what to do with himself.  For a few uncomfortable moments, they both just stood.</p><p> </p><p>Levi rubbed his hands down the legs of his jeans.  “Breakfast?”</p><p>Eren hesitated.  “I don’t have much cash …”</p><p>“Not <em> buying </em> breakfast.  Who can afford that?  I’m gonna make it.”</p><p>Eren stared.</p><p>“What do you normally eat?”  Levi finally asked, moving to put on the kettle.</p><p>Eren blushed uncomfortably.</p><p>“I usually skip it,” he confessed.  “Maybe get a pack of crackers at work.”</p><p>“No wonder you look like a stick.  More hot chocolate?  Toast?”</p><p>“That sounds wonderful!”</p><p>Eren was suddenly overwhelmed by gratefulness.  Here this man, whom he barely knew, was putting him up in his apartment <em> and </em> cooking for him.  Eren was in heaven.  Guilty heaven, but heaven.</p><p>Levi took a suspiciously long time in getting the toast ready and when he gestured that Eren should sit in one of the two chairs at the tiny table he was presented with not just toast but tast with a thin scraping of peanut butter and bananas sliced on top.  Levi had made him two.</p><p>Levi sat his hot chocolate next to his plate and sat down with his own tea and food.</p><p>“May as well feed your scrawny ass up while you’re here.”</p><p>Eren was suddenly fighting back tears.  Levi was being nice to him.  Even after they’d argued.  No one had been this nice to him since he’d moved out from his mother’s. </p><p>He tucked hungrily into his food under Levi’s watchful eye.</p><p> </p><p>Levi ate surprisingly delicately.  His strong white hands, long-fingered like a pianist’s, those hands that scrubbed and cleaned Eren’s office and made Eren’s sandwich every day were deft and beautiful.  Eren couldn’t take his eyes off of them.</p><p> </p><p>Levi, in turn, was watching Eren.  It was nice having someone appreciate his food with such gusto.  He was glad that the two of them were speaking at least.  Eren was a sweet person.</p><p>Levi watched him eat, thinking again how cute the young man was.  Yes, he was glad they were speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“For future reference,” Levi said, “What kind of foods do you like?”</p><p>“Just about anything.”</p><p>“I’m not talking fast food; pizza, Thai, Chinese.  I mean like <em> actual </em> food.  Vegetables and stuff.  I’m cooking, remember?”</p><p>Eren chewed the inside of his cheek and thought about it.</p><p>“Can you cook asparagus?”</p><p>“Asparagus?  Of all things …”  Levi shook his head with a grimace of disgust. “No.  I don’t eat asparagus.  It tastes weird.”</p><p>“You have to eat it with hollandaise,” Eren said learnedly.</p><p>“Hollandaise is shit.”</p><p>“Hollandaise is exquisite!”</p><p>“<em> ‘Exquisite’ </em>” Levi snorted.  “Hollandaise is egg yolks and lemon juice!”</p><p>“Oh my … god ... is that true?”</p><p>“Yep.”  Levi looked a little too pleased with himself.</p><p>Eren looked green.</p><p>“What is it, Yeager?  You look like you’re about to hurl.”</p><p>“I’m allergic to eggs but I love hollandaise …”</p><p>“What the fuck?”</p><p>“That’s why I get sick after Thanksgiving and Christmas!”  Eren said, “Aunt Ann always brings asparagus!  And I love it!” Eren put his head in his hands.  “Oh god.”</p><p>Levi chuckled as he put the plates into the sink.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Make yourself at home, by the way.  Watch the boob tube.  Whatever.” Levi gestured at the big television, obviously proud of it.</p><p>“What do you usually do?” Eren asked.</p><p>Levi rubbed the back of his head, “Well, the cool thing about my jobs is that I never have to work on the weekend.  Gives me time to clean.”</p><p>“You clean all week then clean your own place on Saturdays?”</p><p>Levi shrugged.  “Somebody's gotta do it.”</p><p>“I can help …”</p><p>Levi held up both hands.  “No offense, Yeager, but I’m kind of particular.”</p><p>So Eren turned on the TV and Levi appeared minutes later with all his cleaning equipment and two kerchiefs—one tied over his hair and the other over his nose and mouth.  He wore his work coveralls.</p><p>Eren was silently amused (though he’d never tell Levi) that the room was already almost painfully clean and yet Levi donned all these precautions as if it was a dust-ridden mess.  </p><p> </p><p>He got to work immediately, stripping his bed and the couch, tossing his bedding in the basket and neatly folding Eren’s.  Unceremoniously and without permission he dumped out Eren’s duffle bag and began picking out clothes to wash.  Eren was grateful for the washing but was embarrassed at the man handling his dirty underpants.    </p><p> </p><p>Eren was exhausted after his ordeal with the fire and sleeping wherever he could for two days so he dozed fairly often in front of the TV.  Levi let him be, flitting around him, going about his chores, cleaning.</p><p>At noon Levi paused and they ate cheese sandwiches and soup while watching reruns of Happy Days.  They relaxed a bit with each other and bonded over Fonzie (who wouldn’t?) and Levi confessed to having had a crush on the man when he was a kid.</p><p>“He kinda looks like me and comes from a similar background.  I could relate.”</p><p>“You’d look cute cosplaying The Fonz,” Eren said, giggling.  Secretly the thought of Levi in a leather jacket and those <em> very </em> well-fitting jeans made Eren drool.</p><p>Dishes were washed, clothes hung out, and cleaning finished.  Eren dozed again on the couch.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ROTFL!  Shout out to reader RedKenja who noticed that I wrote that Levi made Eren EGGS-in-a-basket ... which Eren would be allergic to.  *smacks head*  Yeah, I'm an idiot.  Going to fix it now! :D<br/>PS: there's a surprisingly small number of yummy breakfast treats that don't involve egg!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Uneasy Companions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Saturday evening, the apartment clean, Levi prepared to cook supper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was really at a loss as to what to do.  He had invited the kid to stay with him on impulse—he couldn’t just leave him without a place to stay.  He was secretly really glad Eren was there, though.  It was nice having another human being around, just for company, and he enjoyed taking care of the exhausted young man.  He immediately chastised himself for the thought.  The kid had a crush on him.  He shouldn’t encourage that.  For Eren’s sake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi took out the ingredients for supper, fed Meggie and took up his post by the hot plate.  Inexplicably, he was suddenly worried that the meal wouldn’t be good enough for Eren.  “I’m not the greatest cook,” he warned.  “Not nearly as good as my mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren blinked.  Breakfast and dinner had been perfect.  He hadn’t eaten like that except at his own mother’s.  Why was Levi fretting?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stepped over to the kitchenette, close to Levi, and stood nervously.  “Is that who taught you?  To cook, I mean.  Your mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded but remained silent, head bowed over his pot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren fidgeted.  “Does your mom still live in Mitras?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s fine black brows drew into a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom died when I was five.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren would have kicked his own ass if it had been possible.  Here he’d been lusting after this man all this time and knew almost nothing about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi shrugged and opened a package of penne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I … I don’t know a thing about you,” Eren said, suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to reassure the man, hold his hand, comfort him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again the dismissive shrug.  “I grew up with my uncle, her brother.  Quite an experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was silent, picking at his fingers.  He couldn’t imagine losing his mom.  And at such an early age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom was from Shiganshina, too,”  Levi said suddenly, quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren remembered Levi saying he wasn’t from a nice neighborhood and pictured the west side of Shiganshina, the poor side, with it’s skinny, dark-haired people, it’s bars and brothels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi carefully stirred the pot.  “Anyway, we used to eat beans and rice and collards three times a week so don’t complain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no intention of complaining,” Eren said, affronted.  “Wait.  What’s a collard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Collards.  They’re greens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren looked blank.  Levi was worried that his face would stick that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like mustard or turnip?  Spinach?” Levi said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spinach is gross.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi stirred the pot again.  “Agreed.  But collards are pretty good.  It’s an acquired taste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren peered suspiciously into the gently boiling water.  “You’re not making a collard now are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren, it’s chicken tetrazzini.  That’s pasta.  You recognize pasta.  For fuck’s sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”  He scrubbed the back of his neck.  “Can I do anything to help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you cook at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can microwave ramen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch.  Here you can slice the bread.  Make them about like this.”  Levi deftly cut off a thick slice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren bent seriously to his task, slowly and carefully cutting the bread to the exact specifications.  It made him feel good—wanted, needed—to help with dinner even a tiny bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite Levi’s warning, supper was excellent and Eren had to stop himself having three servings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ate, not really talking much, but companionably.  Levi had set out four beers, two for each of them, and had poured the first into pilsner glasses.  Eren felt like he was eating in a nice restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finished eating he fiddled with his fork.  Levi had already taken his plate to the sink and had sat back down, sipping on his second beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Levi …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man stiffened visibly.  “If you’re gonna talk about ‘us,’ there’s nothing to be said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren frowned.  “Is there an ‘us’?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi gulped his beer.  “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not like me at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Eren.” Levi hesitated, fully prepared to lie.  “I don’t think of you that way.  You're 23 years old …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Eren’s temper was flaring again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi sighed, setting his beer down with a thump.  “We have nothing in common.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kissed me back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi squirmed.  He had.  He had enjoyed the kiss although he wouldn’t ever have admitted it to himself or Eren.  Abruptly he stood, grabbing Eren’s plate.  He clattered around the sink, filling it with wash water, silent, thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi slammed the dish he was washing into the water, almost breaking it.  He took a deep, cleansing breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren, listen to me.” he turned. “It would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> work out.  We are too different.  You would get sick of me, fast.  I’m old and set in my ways and grumpy and poor …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” Eren had a mulish expression on his face.  Levi threw up his soapy hands.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could jeopardize your job!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stared at him.  He looked as if he was about to cry and it broke Levi’s heart.  He came close to the younger man where he sat and crouched down.  He resisted the urge to put a hand on the other’s knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Yeager.  I’m just not gonna do that.  I’m not gonna hinder you, keep you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi!  You—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be.  I would be.  Don’t argue.”  He shook his head.  “Can we just get through this?  Can we just room together until your apartment is done?  I don’t want to fight with you.  My mind is made up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren wiped at his eyes furiously.  There was a long silence.  “Yeah, yeah.  I guess,” he conceded in a small voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.’ Levi stood.  “Do you wanna watch some TV?  After I finish cleaning up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren shrugged sadly.  “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next two weeks went by fairly smoothly.  They settled into a routine, went to work, spent their evenings sipping beer in front of the TV.  Even Meggie deigned to let Eren fondle her ears every now and then.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was happy but not happy.  He was glad to be around Levi every second he could but in anguish that they couldn’t be something more.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a week later and Eren and Levi were sat on the couch, Meggie on Levi’s lap, watching The Boys when Eren’s phone rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t agree with you!  Stormfront could at least hurt him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fucking way!  Homelander has lasers for eyes!  You’ve seen what he can do.”  Levi glanced at the buzzing phone.  “You gonna get that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren grabbed his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?  Yes, this is he.  … What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi tensed.  Eren didn’t sound happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.  Yeah?  OK …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The call ended and Eren sat for a moment, eyes unfocused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Work?” Levi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren frowned.  Levi noticed that even a frown looked good on that pretty face.  Eren looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apartment is finished.  It’s clean.  I can move back in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi rose to get them two more beers.  He made the walk to his mini-fridge slowly.  Eren was leaving?  The revelation hit him like a blow.  He turned, beers in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you going back tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was suddenly angry.  Really angry.  How dare they?  He was just getting used to living with Levi.  They were making progress.  How had the cleaning company gotten the smoke and water damage cleaned up and repaired so fast?  His hands clenched into fists and he struck out at the only person available; Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you that ready to get rid of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was genuinely startled. “Of course not.  Where is this coming from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren fumed.  He didn’t know what to do.  He didn’t want to leave.  He felt like a little boy who wanted to stay at the playground but a parent was taking him home.  He was being childish and he knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem awfully eager.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Levi’s turn to frown.  “You’re being shitty, Eren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren knew that he was.  He couldn’t help himself.  He felt like punching something.  Or throwing up.  Or crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up suddenly and began pacing.  Meggie, sensing the tension, slipped out of the window and was gone down the fire escape.  On the TV screen, Homelander smiled his evil, shit-eating grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I’m just … I’m just a pain in your ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi set the beers down on the coffee table with a bit too much force and they foamed over.  “Bullshit.  Look, Eren, I didn’t ask for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any of this?” Eren sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi gaped.  “I invited you into my home…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out of the goodness of your heart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What other reason would there be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi had him there.  Why else would this man he hardly knew give him a place to sleep, make him food?  Eren hated it, hated how he was reacting.  What he really wanted was to throw himself into Levi’s arms and beg to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that wasn’t happening.  Levi didn’t care about Eren like Eren cared about him.  And now Eren had to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up in a rush, searching for his duffle bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just pack my shit and leave now,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeager …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s my duffle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the closet.  I washed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren retrieved the bag and his backpack, both clean and neatly hanging up.  He began stuffing his clothes, also clean and carefully folded, haphazardly into the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll wrinkle them …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren snarled, “Oh give it a rest, Levi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi subsided before his anger overtook him. Watching the kid.  Frowning.  Giving him his space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren was as good as his word.  In minutes his meager clothes were packed and he was about to burst into tears.  His breath hitched as he stepped to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, bye, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi just stared at him, silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you … are you not going to say anything at all?”  A tear wound its way down one tan cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was it.  Eren lost it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beg me to stay!  Say you care at least a little bit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s heart was breaking.  He had been happy.  Really happy with Eren there.  But he knew what was best.  Best for Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?!  Who are you to say we couldn't be happy together?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi stood, tipping his beer, the foam going all over his immaculate floor.  His hands were clenched into fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m the one who would get hurt!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s jaw dropped comically.  “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one!’  Levi thumbed his own chest, hard.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one who would get hurt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would get tired of me, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he gestured wildly at the tawdry little room that he lived in.  “You would leave and break my heart!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stood gobsmacked.  Levi </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> care.  He did.  He was just scared.  He stepped forward, toward him.  “We could try …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!  No!  I won’t go through that!  Eren do you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how horrible I would feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you lost your job because of me?  And how would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel?  Would you really be OK with living without it?  Would you be able to put up with the poverty?  With </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, after that?!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren had no idea what to say.  Levi cared.  Levi wanted him to stay.  And he would never, ever admit that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi ran his hands through his hair and stood, crossing to the kitchenette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m opening a bottle of wine.  See you at work tomorrow.’  He clattered around, hunting for his corkscrew, his back to Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stepped toward him hesitantly.  “Levi, I’m sorry.  Really, I’m sorry—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there you go again with the sorries!  Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to leave things like this.  Levi, look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi turned.  Eren kissed him then, just lightly.  For just a second Levi started to respond then he pulled away.  “You’d better go.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Thank You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As soon as Eren was back at his place he threw his duffle down and decided that he may as well take a shower.  Maybe he’d turn in early.  He was just too upset to do anything else.  Even the thought of TV reminded him of Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon Eren was fresh out of the shower, buck-ass naked, and wandering around his apartment, directionless.  He was thinking obsessively of Levi.  He chewed his lip, remembering their quick kiss.  He missed him already.  He was sorry about how they had parted and understood that it was all his fault.  He should call him.  Should he call him?  What’s the worst that could happen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone rang five times.  Eren was sure Levi wouldn't pick up, then; “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Levi.  It’s me, Eren … uh listen, I’m sorry to bother you.  I know we fought but …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only silence on the line.  Eren could hear Levi’s quiet breathing so he knew the man was still there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi?  I’m sorry, I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the ‘sorries’ are back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren paused.  Was Levi drunk already?  He sounded funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what are you doing?”  Eren cringed.  That sounded lame as hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a rustle then swallowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watching Netflix—and there’s nothing fucking good on—and having some wine.  A lot of wine.  Why are you calling?  Or did you just not reach your quota of ‘sorry’ for the day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren flinched at Levi’s sarcastic tone and almost apologized again.  Levi went on, “I thought we were done with all that?  What happened to Hothead Eren?  He was just at my place.” Levi belched softly, then, ironically; “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for what you said or because you just burped in my ear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quiet chuckle came down the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Therrre he is …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren sat on his bed.  He wasn’t sure how to put this.  He finally laid down, phone still to his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to say that I really appreciate you letting me stay, for being so kind to me.  I’m sorry we fought.  I’m sorry I left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another quiet belch from Levi’s end and more sounds of swallowing.  There was no background noise so Eren assumed that the TV was off.  Was he just sitting on his couch, drinking?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Eren couldn’t stand it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, I … well, I kinda miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slow intake of breath from Levi.  Eren rushed on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I miss being there.  Y’know, having someone to talk to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi hummed.  In agreement?  In irritation?  “What are you up to the rest of the night anyway, Kid?  Without me to argue with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.  Just got out of the shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a peculiar noise from the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing … without anything to watch, I mean?” Eren asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another rustling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, really.  I fed Meggie, cursed Netflix, cursed you a little bit, and now I’m drinking way too much.  I’m thinking of rubbing one out and going the fuck to bed.  Work in the morning, you know.  Fuck my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren almost missed the middle part of that.  Levi had just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to mention masturbating. Without realizing it, Eren’s hand strayed to his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah?”  Was Levi, perhaps, thinking of him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you naked, Yeager?  Did you call me up </span>
  <em>
    <span>naked</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren blushed.  “Well, I did just get out of the shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin spread over Eren’s face.  Levi was thinking of him.  He relaxed and stretched out on his lonely bad as if Levi was there to see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that make you uncomfortable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uncomfortable</span>
  </em>
  <span> would not be the word I would use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren let his hand trail over his lean belly and chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds of shifting came over the phone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was so embarrassed.  Embarrassed and excited.  His cock twitched.  He took a deep cleansing breath and went for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You … “ He swallowed.  “ … need any help with what you’re planning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next sound was distinctly a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re killing me, Yeager.  I thought we were fighting.  We argued.  You left.  What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren hesitated.  Was he bold enough for this?  Would it be taking advantage of Levi in his tipsy state?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanna help …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long silence followed by more shifting sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.  I told you.  Jerking off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll embarrass Meggie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi barked a quiet laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.  She’s out catting around right now.  Besides, she's used to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren could definitely get used to it.  He tucked his free hand behind his head and lifted his bare hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?  You pervert.  Bad cat-daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are you doing right now, nudist?  Standing by the window and flashing your junk at the neighborhood?”  Levi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Eren’s turn to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.  I’m in bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quiet groan.  Levi’s breath quickened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeager … Eren.  You really want to do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren sighed and his cock twitched.  “You have no idea …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s breath had gotten faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, tell me … where is your hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you want it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another excruciating quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your thigh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren obliged, taking his hand from behind his head and resting it on one long thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OK.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stroke it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren did.  He imagined Levi on his sofa, jeans zip open, palming his cock.  His eyes fluttered shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have hair down there to match your head?  Down your thigh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit.  I’m not that hairy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren knew from seeing Levi without a shirt that he had very little body hair.  A bit on his chest and a goody trail winding its way down into his underpants.  Did he like hairy guys?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren continued to lightly stroke his own thigh, enjoying the sensation.  He’d never just taken it slow, explored his body.  When he wanked he just went straight for his cock.  Slow was sensual, interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” he asked Levi suddenly, “Where’s your hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On a bottle of wine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your other hand!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft laugh.  “On my cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a rock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a swallow.  He really was drinking and jerking off at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your thighs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren grinned delightedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like ‘em?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I imagine they’re long and tan like the rest of you with a little trail of brown hair down the inside of each.  Do you like it when you touch them?  Does it feel good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Eren blushed hard.  “I … I’d like it better if you were touching them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another sharp intake of breath came down the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Eren …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about your … your … cock.” Eren breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing to write home about.  Not small, not huge.  Curved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren moaned and palmed his own stiff member.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you jerking it, Yeager?  I didn’t give you permission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s breath caught in his throat.  Oh my god.  His hand went obediently back to his thigh.  “O-ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just stroke your thigh.  Run your nails up and down through the hair.  Don’t touch your dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren struggled to obey, imagining it was Levi doing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now fondle your balls.  Just your balls.  Don’t touch your cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren did so and arched his back, a little shuddery breath escaping him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You imagining me doing it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it feel good?  Are you hard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, yes, Levi!  Please hurry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pleased hum sounded.  “Patience, Brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s breathing was definitely accelerated.  Eren imagined his strong, pale hand on his curved cock, stroking.  Eren moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better not be touching it,” Levi warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re touching yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, but I’m in control here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran down Eren’s body.  God.  “Levi, please …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For several seconds Levi didn’t reply, just breathed heavily.  It was the sexiest thing Eren had ever heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi … “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna touch it?  Jerk it?  You wanna imagine me doing it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren squirmed.  “Levi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bet it’s pretty, your dick.  I’d like to have it in my hand right now.  Going slow.  Teasing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi, please!  I’m gonna cum just from your voice,” he whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll save that for another time.  Go ahead.  Grab it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren snatched at his full member, groaning.  He had no self-control left.  He really was close.  He started up a brisk rhythm, breathing into the phone harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel good?” Levi drawled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm umm, oh god … yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For several long moments, neither said a word, both panting now, both tending to their own erections.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Le-Levi … I’m close.  So close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, yeah, Eren.  Fuck, yeah …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi … Levi …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you come yet, Yeager.  Wait till I say you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren almost came at Levi’s words.  He bit his lip hard and squeezed the base of his cock, willing himself to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Kid, I’m almost there.  I’m imagining your cock, your thighs …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi!  Please, please, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you come with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds from Levi’s end of the phone were desperate now, urgent.  Suddenly, “Do it, Yeager.  Do it now.  Come for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren came with a cry, back arching off the bed, almost making him drop the phone.  “Levi!  Oh, fuck … Levi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A stuttering moan sounded from Levi’s end, then a long sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren laid, spent, on the bed.  His naked body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and he gasped for breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did … did you come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No … no, I was just acting all of that out … of course I came, you moron!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren giggled and relaxed on the bed wishing Levi was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was more rustling from the other end of the phone and another long swallow.  “Was it good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded enthusiastically, forgetting that Levi couldn’t see him.  “Yeah. Mmmm, that was awesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would have been more awesome if you had still been here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren felt a pang of guilt, of regret.  “Levi …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an awkward silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soooo …” Eren began.  “I guess we need to talk about stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren ran his fingers through his still-damp hair.  “Will I see you tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you order a sandwich, College boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren flinched.  “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you’ll see me tomorrow.  Get some sleep.  I gotta go bathe, I’m covered in jizz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren snorted.  “Yeah, me, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll see you tomorrow, Yeager.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.  See you tomorrow.  Levi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any time, Yeager.  Now go shower again, you nasty bastard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To say that lunchtime was awkward the next day would be an understatement.  Eren fidgeted, ran his fingers through his hair, bit his lip as he waited in the crowd for his sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was perfectly composed, going about his business like normal.  When they got close, Eren was blushing like a schoolgirl.  He shifted from foot to foot.  “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kid.  How’s your day been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as good as last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike Zacharias, one of the only people left to get his sandwich, twitched visibly where he stood nearby and stared at the two of them.  A huge grin took over his face but he didn’t say anything.  Levi caught his knowing look and a faint dusting of pink spread over his cheekbones.  “Yeah, well … “ Levi muttered.  Eren caught the tall lawyer’s look and smiled sheepishly.  Levi handed Eren his sandwich and Mike strode away, still grinning like a fool.  Eren was as red as a tomato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When can we talk?”  Eren finally asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now, obviously.  I’ll see you tonight when I come to clean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That evening Levi arrived at six on the dot as always.  Eren met him at the receptionist’s desk as he was unlocking his custodial closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to clean first or …?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Levi said, dropping his keys in the pocket of his coveralls.  “This is important.  Let’s go ahead and hash this out.”  He settled one hip against the wall.  Eren stood awkwardly between the desk and the elevators.  He didn’t look happy at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are we doing, here?”  Levi asked.  “We fight, you leave, we immediately have phone sex.  Are we friends?  Are we not friends?  Are we friends with benefits or just hooking up?  I told you last night that I don’t want a relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we take it slow?  See how it works out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean date?  No.  That’s a relationship.”  Levi crossed his arms stubbornly.  “I’m afraid you’ll just get the idea that we’re getting together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi you know I would never hurt you.  Ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi scowled.  “I don’t know that.  I’ve been told that before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren ran his fingers through his hair and thought about it.  Now that he recalled, he’d been told that too—by the man who had cheated on him in college—and look at how that had turned out.  Eren’s heart was breaking.  Abruptly what Levi had asked all sank in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait … hook up?  Do you … do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hook up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Eren, we had phone sex.  If you’re asking me if I’ll fuck you, the answer is hell yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren fidgeted and stared at the floor.  He was hella flattered and pleased and he was also bothered.  Could he do that?  Just have sex with the man and then leave it at that?  He recalled their recent phone time and blushed.  Then he frowned.  He’d love to have sex with Levi, it was a fantasy, what he jerked off to, but would he be satisfied?  The answer was no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi stood with his arms folded and watched Eren.  In his own heart, he would sincerely jump at the chance to bone the cute, clever, sweet young man.  Hell, he’d fuck him right here in the office.  Right now.  Maybe on Nile’s desk.  He straightened and shifted uncomfortably.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was not what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted meals together.  He wanted to watch TV with him and have a couple of beers.  He wanted that kind of intimacy.  He sighed to himself and dropped his arms.  Jesus, he was well and truly fucked.  What the hell?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abruptly Levi turned and locked the custodial closet up.  Fuck the cleaning.  He kept this place so clean no one would notice if he wasn’t there one night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”  Eren asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leaving.  I’ll call the cleaning service.  Tell them I’m sick.”  He headed for the elevator.  “You think about it.  I’m going home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren watched him get on the elevator.  He didn’t know.  He had nothing to say.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Triumph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Levi pushed through the big glass doors of the lobby the wind hit him.  It had snowed lightly during the day and the street was a dirty, slushy mess.  He took a second to pull his coat closed and then frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A stupidly ostentatious Jeep was pulled up very close behind his bike but it was not at the curb, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.  The rear end was part way out into the road and the right front tire was up on the sidewalk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck?”  He looked around for the driver but there was no one to be seen.  He glanced into the lobby of the building.  One of the elevators was going, heading up.  He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drunk fucker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halfway to his apartment, Levi thought of the Jeep again.  If someone worked at Eren’s building and was running around drunk, what was he doing at his workplace so late?  And so drunk he couldn’t park his car?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi felt a vague sense of unease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lift came up just as Eren was trudging back to his office.  He turned, brightening.  Had Levi changed his mind and come back?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator doors slid open with a ding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile Dok appeared at the opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s eager smile vanished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nile, gripping the edge of the doorway, swayed slightly.  Eren frowned.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Nile … drunk?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, he had a bottle of whisky clutched in his hand.  It was already down by half.  He stepped out of the elevator and staggered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nile … maybe you should sit down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile righted himself with obvious difficulty.  “Don’t tell me what to do, you … you </span>
  <em>
    <span>punk</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren didn’t know what to do.  He waited uneasily.  Nile took a huge gulp straight out of the bottle and wiped his lips.  He looked around unsteadily.  “Where’s your janitor?  Giving the urinals a good scrub before you fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeager’s temper flared.  He’d love to just curse Nile out.  But he couldn’t.  He reined in his temper and stayed carefully silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wait until …” Nile belched loudly, “...until I catch you two rabbits at it.  Then I’ll get you.  I’ll get you both!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s anger boiled up.  His fists clenched.  “Nothing like that is happening, Nile!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve heard that before</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Nile roared suddenly.  “That’s what Marie said when I asked her if she was fucking her fucking … </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a yoga instructor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was confused.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marie</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  Wasn’t that Nile’s wife?  What did she have to do with—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks just like you, you fucker.  He does.” Nile took another long draught of whisky and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.  “About fucking nineteen, he is.  Prances around in those tight-ass spandex shorts …”  He swayed suddenly and had to grip the receptionist’s desk to keep from falling. “He’s probably laughing at me behind my back, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nile, I’m not laughing at you.  Didn’t I help with the bridal account?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you and the bridal account!  You told Dot that you did the work!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren shook his head, hard.  “Nile!  I didn’t, I swear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then how did he know?  He asked me today about it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I … I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile suddenly looked thoughtfully up at the corners of the room where the walls met the ceiling.  “You know … there’s no cameras on this floor,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren looked puzzledly up where he was looking.  “So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sly, ugly look came over Niles face and he grinned.  He wagged a finger at Eren.  “No caramas … cameras … means just your word against mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My word …?  About what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking the fucking sandwich guy, Eren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren went white as a sheet.  “Nile I told you …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bet you two have butt-fucked on every surface in here, and that’s nasty.  And who’s to believe you haven't?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s hands clenched into fists.  “Nile, you’re making me mad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile barked out a laugh. “So get mad, </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  He pushed himself off of the desk and crossed unsteadily to the elevator.  He hit the down button.  “Why don’t you punch me then?  I’ll tell everyone Levi did it after I found you both with your trousers down around your ankles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddammit, Nile!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lift doors opened and Nile staggered in.  Eren stood frozen.  “Why are you doing this?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nighty-night Eren, my boy.  Just shee … see what happens tomorrow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors closed and Eren leaped forward, pounding on the metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nile!  Nile, you bastard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For an awful moment after the elevator had left Eren just paced and grabbed at his hair, thinking.  He had to reason with him.  He had to stop him.  He sprinted for the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The snow was falling faster as Nile made his unsteady way across the lobby.  He was gingerly climbing up into the Jeep when Eren burst out of the building doors.  Nile sneered at him through the windscreen, locked all the doors, and took a long drink of his whisky.  It took him a couple of tries to start the car and Eren pounded on the passenger side door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nile!  Damnit, Nile!  You can’t do this!  Stop!  Let’s talk about this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was dimly aware of an engine noise behind him as Nile put the tall Jeep into drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NILE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile gave a cheeky little wave and floored it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second the tires spun on the slushy road, then the car lunged forward.  There was a sickening crunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren spun around.  There wasn’t anything in front of the Jeep, not that Eren could see.  Nile couldn’t see either and hit the gas again, trying to get over the obstacle.  Another crunch and the wail of metal on metal.  Eren could hear Nile cursing as he finally put the car in park and swung the door open.  He slipped, almost fell, and shuffled to the front of the vehicle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren slipped and slid, working his way forward too.  When he got there, a horrible noise left his throat, a cross between a moan and a scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the Shadis’s Sandwiches Triumph.  And Levi had been on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hurt and Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(</span>
  <b>CHAPTER 11) - </b>
  <em>
    <span>Hurt and comfort</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren fell to his knees in the wet, muddy road, both hands out, not knowing what to do, tears running down his face.  Dimly he could hear Nile talking shakily to 911 on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The motorcycle lay halfway under the front of the Jeep.  The back wheel was pinned under the tire that had been on the sidewalk and Levi was pinned under the bike.  He was unconscious, one leg trapped beneath the bike, blood dripping sluggishly out of his hair and all down his face.  Eren tremblingly tried to wipe the blood away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch him.”  It was Nile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you Nile Dok!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile seemed to have sobered up a good deal.  “No.  No, I mean don’t touch him, he’s hurt.  You might make it worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren snatched his hands away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ambulance is on it’s way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren suddenly struggled to his feet.  He circled around the bike, looking at Nile menacingly.  “You did this,” he said, advancing slowly.  Nile began to back away.  “You did this you … you fucker!  You hurt him!  You ran your fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>car</span>
  </em>
  <span> over him!”  His voice rose.  It took on a hysterical edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kill you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulsating lights swept over the snowy street and the blare of a siren became loud.  Nile backed into the street.  Eren followed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You rat bastard.  You’d better run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A police car skidded to a halt next to them, the ambulance behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop right there, Yeager.” Nile said anxiously, both hands out.  “The cops are here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stopped as two police officers ran up to them.  The EMTs were already around Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took a few minutes for the cops to straighten out what was going on.  They cuffed Nile and put him in the squad car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go anywhere, Sir,” one officer said to Eren.  “I need a statement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I go check on my … my friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OK, but don’t go too far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The EMTs had extracted Levi from under the bike and were putting him onto the stretcher.  He was awake and cursing fluently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeager!” Then to the EMT;   “Fuck! That hurts!  Take it easy!”  The EMT blithely ignored him. “What the absolute fuck happend?  One minute I’m pulling up on my bike, coming to check on you, and the next I’m waking up in fucking pain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was Nile.  He’s drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he hurt you?  Threaten you again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk about it later.  I’m fine.  How are you?” He looked anxiously at the EMTs.  “Is he OK?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s scuffed up a bit but it looks like it’s just a broken leg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Levi!  Levi!”  Eren threw his arms around the other man, kissing him all over his face, oblivious to the blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The EMT smirked.  “You guys married or something?”  she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren let go of Levi’s neck with lightning speed but Levi didn’t drop his hands from Eren’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?” Levi said with a little, crooked smile.  “We were married last Saturday.  Guess I just missed having to hop down the aisle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The EMT grinned, “Well, get in if you’re getting in, Mr. Ackerman.  We gotta go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren, speechless, climbed aboard the ambulance and sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the hospital, they had to park Levi’s gurney in the hall for a few minutes till an exam spot became available. Eren bent toward Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you tell her we were married?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simple.  They won’t tell you anything about my injuries or let you into the exam room unless we’re related or married.  They probably wouldn’t have let you ride in the ambulance.  Now would you rather be my brother or my husband?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren blushed fiercely and studied his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She called me ‘Mr. Ackerman.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably just her best guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kind of liked it,” Eren whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Small spots of color appeared high up on Levi’s cheekbones.  He studied his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The exam went quickly.  Levi was cleaned up, his head bandaged, and his leg x-rayed and put in a cast.  Eren trailed after as they put him into a room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dragged up a chair and shyly took Levi’s hand.  Levi didn’t take it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few minutes they just sat companionably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abruptly Eren’s eyes filled with tears.  “God, Levi, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi resisted the urge to stroke Eren’s hair.  “You didn’t do anything, Eren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.  I did.  I should’ve talked to Nile, reasoned with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was drunk.  I don’t think you could’ve done anything.”  Levi picked at his blanket with his free hand.  “What did he say to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me.  Was it about me?  About us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was rambling about his wife and about a project that I … helped with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Helped with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I did the whole thing for him.  I made him a deal so he would leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That fucker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said that Mr. Pixis found out that he didn’t do the project.  He threatened to tell Pixis that he’d caught us … having sex in the office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi recalled his thoughts earlier about that and felt guilty.  He patted Eren's hand where it gripped his own.  “We haven’t done anything wrong.  Don’t let it worry you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears spilled down Eren’s face.  “There’s no cameras on the 10th floor.  It’s his word against ours!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let's cross that bridge when we come to it, OK?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren squeezed his hand.  “OK.  God, I’m glad you’re alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fucking fine.  I wonder how Shadis’s bike is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was pretty crunched.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.  Shadis is gonna shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long silence, each caught up in his own thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we talk about us?” Eren asked eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi yawned hugely.  “Nope.  I’m tired as shit and you have work tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren looked crestfallen.  Levi patted his hand again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go.  Go home.  Get some sleep.  We have time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They released Levi the next day and Eren left work to be there as Levi hobbled out to the cab on his crutches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Levi’s apartment, it was a very slow climb up the steep stairs.  Once he was installed on his bed, Eren fussed around, tucking him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make you some tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you feed Meggie, too?  She’s pretty good with foraging for herself outside but she’s probably hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Eren carefully made the tea under Levi’s watchful instruction, the cat in question showed up.  She sniffed her food then hopped up on the bed with Levi.  By the time the tea was ready she had settled herself beside Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren put the pot of tea on the bedside table, careful of the three beautiful, delicate teacups and saucers on display there.  As Levi sipped his tea with a contented sigh, holding the cup in his odd way, by the rim, Eren studied the only picture in the place—the one on his bedside table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a candid shot of a slender, small woman with Levi’s jet black hair and grey eyes.  She wore a loose sundress and the shot had caught her just turning, smiling over her shoulder at the photographer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mom?” Eren asked gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded and picked up the photograph, gazing at it fondly and sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.  My uncle took the picture.  It was a few years before I was born.” Levi ran a finger over the glass covering the photo.  “She looks so happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to her?” Eren asked quietly.  “How did she pass away?  What happened to your dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi studied the picture for several moments and Eren thought maybe he wouldn’t answer.  Finally, he let a noisy breath out through his nose.  He settled the frame back on the bedside table and sighed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really wanna know?  You might not like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren took Levi’s hand.  “If it’s about you, I want to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom was a prostitute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s jaw dropped.  Levi pressed on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were so poor.  My uncle Kenny said that she moved to Mitras to be closer to him, to make a better life than they’d had in Shiganshina, but it was super hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did your uncle help her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s the thing.  Kenny’s no good.  Never was.  He’s into all sorts of things; protection, petty theft, drugs.  She didn’t know anything about that till she got here.  My mom didn’t want anything to do with that shit, so she struggled along on her own.  Finally, she was broke and starving and had no choice but to turn tricks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren squeezed his hand and wiped at his eyes.  He’d had no idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was born soon after and she couldn’t have gotten out if she had wanted.  She had to take care care of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your dad?  Could he have helped?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never knew my dad.”  Levi sighed.  “He was one of her regular johns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Levi, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she may have cared for him.  She described him to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled.  “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.  He was short, like me.  Blond hair.  He was nice to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi poured himself another cup of tea and splashed some milk in.  He sipped gravely, his thoughts in the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember much bad stuff.  I remember having to go to a neighbor’s when men visited.  We were dirt poor but we were happy.  Then she got sick.  It was quick.  She got even thinner than she already was and coughed a lot.  The men stopped visiting.  I remember being so hungry.  If the neighbor hadn’t fed me a few scraps along and along I’d probably wouldn’t have made it.  Then mom died.”  Levi shrugged.  “I sat there in that room with her for days, then my uncle showed up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meggie repositioned herself, sensing his distress, tucking her small body in the crook of Levi’s neck.  She began purring and Levi stroked her gently.  He looked so sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenny raised you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.  It was hell.  He’s a stubborn, contrary bastard but he loved his sister.  The bad part was his ‘business’ as he called it.  He saw me as heir apparent to his criminal ‘empire.’  I fought my whole childhood to stay away from that shit but it didn’t work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You … you were a criminal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was.  I never touched drugs, though.  That shit’ll kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sipped his tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As soon as I was old enough, I got a job and moved out, and here I am.  Dirt poor but free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No wonder you resented me,” Eren said. “I had all the advantages you never had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is what it is.  You’re a good kid, Eren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren grinned. “I told you not to call me ‘kid.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a kid, Kid.  Hey, you want some hot chocolate?  I can tell you how to make it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about I make us some lunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You trying to poison me?  You couldn’t boil water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can heat up soup!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corners of Levi’s mouth turned up. “Sounds good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Eren could even get a can open Levi had dozed off.  Smiling, Eren carefully washed out the teapot and cups and curled up on the couch.  In minutes he was asleep, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day was a good one.  Nile wasn’t at work, of course, he had been charged with a misdemeanor DWI and would probably be serving time for property damage and injuring Levi.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren sat down with Pixis and told him everything that had happened between Nile and himself.  Pixis was way ahead of him.  He and the police had checked the lobby cameras and determined that Nile had to be lying.  Levi and Nile had passed each other in the elevators, Levi coming down in one and Nile going up in another.  There was no way he had caught Eren and Levi doing anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was so relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Triumph, surprisingly, wasn’t out of commission permanently.  The back wheel was bent all to hell and the big silver box that held the sandwiches was dented up pretty good but the bike would run.  Eren knew Levi would be pleased.  He cared for the little bike almost as much as Meggie.  OK, not that much, but still.  It was special to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Shadis wouldn’t have his bike back for a while while it got repaired, Christa and Petra volunteered to pick up all of floor 10’s sandwiches in Petra’s car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three days sailed by.  Eren came straight to Levi’s apartment every day after work, fed Meggie, made tea (he was getting quite good at it) and hot chocolate.  He nuked something in the microwave or on the hot plate for the two of them and helped Levi to the couch where they held hands and watched TV after Eren had told him about his day.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the fourth day, Eren found Levi stumping painfully around the kitchenette, something delicious on the hot plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi!  You need to rest!  I know your leg hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck it.  My leg hurts in the bed.  I’m tired of being horizontal.  I’m tired of canned soup and crackers.  I was going insane.”  He poured dry rice into a pot of boiling water and put the lid on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home.  How was your day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stopped in his tracks.  He slowly took off his coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi froze.  “Well, shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi, we have to talk about us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, Kid, can’t this wait?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now’s just as good a time as any,” Eren insisted stubbornly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I didn’t want a relationship …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a relationship.  We’re in one right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked up, startled.  Eren was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dragged his cast leg to the sink and began noisily washing a pan.  He refused to look at Eren.  Eren stepped up behind him, not too close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we at least try?  Take it really, really slow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi continued to scrub the already clean pan.  Finally, his shoulders, high with tension, relaxed and slumped.  He spoke without turning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Eren?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren reached out and touched him.  Nothing overt, just a hand on his shoulder blade.  Levi immediately tensed back up then relaxed slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m positive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren almost blurted out what he was thinking.  He was thinking he was falling in love with the man.  Had been for a while.  He kept quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will your mom think?” Levi asked in a small voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom will love you,” Eren said firmly.  He knew his mom.  Carla Yeager would be delighted with anyone who brought her son such joy, who took such good care of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just a common thug, Eren.  I deliver sandwiches for a living and clean successful people’s offices.  This is all I’ll ever be.  Just me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stepped up beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re all and everything that I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rice pot hissed on the hot plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watched The Boys on Netflix and ate beef stew over rice.  Eren scarfed down three servings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s nice to have someone who appreciates my cooking,” Levi said wryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren took a swig of beer.  He had a grain of missed rice stuck to the corner of his mouth.  Levi reached out and picked it off.  “Slob,” he said fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi, taken unawares, blushed faintly.  He shrugged.  “Suit yourself,” he said gruffly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren kissed him softly and sweetly … and Levi responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tip of Levi’s tongue danced across Eren’s lips, and Eren’s lips parted in response.  Levi gently probed, exploring Eren’s mouth, playing with his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was supposed to have been sweet and chaste and quick and now, Eren was flushed red and gripping Levi’s shoulders like a lifeline.  He kissed back, mentally cursing his relative inexperience.  Levi didn’t seem to mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing gently, Levi urged Eren to lie down on the couch.  Eren settled back eagerly, squirming his hips to get his legs under and around Levi’s, being careful of his cast.  They made out for several minutes only breaking off when they needed air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Levi groaned and dropped his head to Eren’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Eren said, taking a selfish moment to caress Levi’s back.  “Is it your leg?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi spoke without raising his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We gotta stop or …” He lifted his head and made eye contact. “I’m afraid I might not be able to stop myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren blushed red up to the roots of his hair and realized that that large, hard item he thought was in Levi’s pocket was, in fact, Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently ran his fingers over the short hair of Levi’s undercut.  “What if I don’t want to stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Eren, are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how many times I’ve jerked off thinking of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi snorted.  “A billion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren grinned.  “I was going for the world record.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brat.” Levi kissed him.  “So how's this gonna work?  I can’t fuck anybody with this leg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let me do the work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh, naughty Eren is here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get on your back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For several seconds (and amidst much grunting and a curse or two) they maneuvered themselves so that Levi was lying supine on the couch.  Levi stripped his shirt off as he watched Eren shed his jeans onto the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren threw one long leg over Levi’s hips and settled downward, intentionally grinding the bulge there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi groaned and lifted both arms over his head.  Eren pulled his shirt over his head and fingered his nipples, looking down at Levi, pale and taut, in as sultry and provocative a manner as he could manage.  It worked.  Levi’s eyes fell to half-lidded and he let his gaze wander over Eren’s long, tan torso.  He finally dragged his eyes back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna fuck me, Yeager?  Ride my cock like I know you want to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren shivered and Levi’s gaze traveled downward again.  He ran his hands slowly up and down Eren’s long thighs, drinking in the sight of all that supple flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like the view?” Eren asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren leaned forward abruptly and they kissed.  Levi’s hands palmed Eren’s torso, pinching his nipples and making him moan into Levi’s mouth.  Eren reared back, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.  Lube.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel around in the couch cushions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren did and immediately produced a small bottle of lube.  “What the hell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren't the only one going for a world record.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips met again, wilder this time, desperate.  Levi bucked his hips up into Eren’s crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting, Eren struggled out of his boxer briefs, his cock springing free.  Levi shoved his jeans and underpants down just enough to release his own erection.  For a moment both members rubbed against each other and both men took a second to admire each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s cock was longer than Levi’s but skinnier and straight (although it did have a small provocative lean to the left which was adorable.)  Levi wrapped his hand around both and stroked slowly.  Eren’s head fell back and he closed his eyes.  “God.  That feels so good.  You’ll make me cum doing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s get this show on the road.” Levi drawled, running his palm over both heads, spreading pre-cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!’  Eren scrabbled at the lid to the lube poring a generous dollop onto his fingers and reaching around behind himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment Eren fingered himself, sighing, spreading lube while Levi stroked slowly and watched him, enjoying the show.  Eren had to yank himself back to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?  I’ve never tried this position so bear with me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi dug around in the pockets of his jeans and produced a condom.  “Gotta be ready for anything,” he said at Eren’s quizzical look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled it on slowly, gripping the base of his cock with one hand and kneading Eren’s hip with the other.  “You set the pace.  Take your time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren shuffled forward on his knees, cock bouncing against his belly, and arranging himself above Levi’s dick.  He positioned himself and slowly sank down, legs trembling with want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second the head of Levi’s cock caught on the rim of Eren’s hole and he bit his lip, squirming a bit and pressing down.  When it popped in he gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’it Hurt?” Levi asked anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a while and you’re not a small guy for such a small guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no short jokes or the fat dick goes away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren grinned evilly.  “Nuh-uh.  I’ve got you pinned.  You and your fat dick are mine now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flush crept up Levi’s face.  “Then ride it, College Boy.  I’m all yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi kept up his easy light stroke on Eren’s cock as the young man pushed downward.  “Jesus you’re gorgeous, Eren.  How’d I get so lucky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren could only moan as he finally seated himself fully.  He took a moment to get used to the stretch then began moving.  Levi’s breath hitched and his eyelids fell to half-mast again.  He moaned and ran both hands down Eren’s sweaty chest, fondling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s cock drooled pre-cum onto Levi’s belly and he hastened into a rough, eager, bouncing rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Eren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Le-Levi.  It feels so good.  I feel so …” he whined,  “ … full!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi snapped his hips up at that, driving his cock all the way in, making Eren cry out in ecstasy.  “Levi!  Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking fuck, yeah Eren.  Ride me.  Fuck me like you mean it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren ratcheted up his speed, rolling his hips and driving down to meet every thrust of Levi’s.  “Oh, fu—haa!—Levi!  Harder!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s second-hand couch began to creak as they rocked together, gasping.  Levi soon felt that electric tingle in his groin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Eren, I’m not gonna last long.  So-sorry!  You just feel so good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait for me, old man!  Ohh, god!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi growled, gripping Eren’s hips almost painfully. “Cocky brat.  Show me what you’ve got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s hand flew to his cock, gripping tight, squeezing and stroking, rocking on Levi even faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren …” Levi warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s breath was coming in sharp gasps now, his head rocking back on his neck, his free hand on Levi’s broad chest, fingernails digging into the pale flesh, leaving marks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi … Levi—ahh!  You wanna come?  Come inside of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi groaned, low in his throat,  “Killing me … Yeager …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it.  Come for me.  I wish … I wish there was no condom so you could fill me up …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi came then with a guttural yell, cock throbbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erens orgasm burst upon him without warning and he came as well, mouth open in a silent scream, cum splattering Levi’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a long moment they just rested, panting, then Eren slowly and reluctantly lifted himself up.  His legs shook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi sat up with a grunt, removing the condom and tying it off.  He inspected his chest.  “Great.  Covered in jizz again and I can’t take a shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s good jizz,” Eren said, grinning.  He pulled on his underpants shakily.  “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> jizz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True,” Levi said, stretching for a kiss.  “Help me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Old man …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, this old man just gave you a pretty good ride, I hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erens smile was blinding. “The best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on and shower.  I gotta wipe off as best I can.  I’m sweaty and sticky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi limped around the couch and Eren caught his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say, Levi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren fidgeted nervously, not looking at the other man.  “I thought we could, maybe … keep doing this … for however long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking?  You got it, Kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, well I mean, yes, but …” He finally looked up shyly and gestured around Levi’s apartment.  “This.  Will you be my boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi let out a slow breath through pursed lips.  Eren's face was an open book, eager, uncertain, longing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been anyone’s boyfriend before,” Levi said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be mine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi realized suddenly that he was happy.  Happier than he’d ever been in his life since his mom died.  He scrubbed the short hairs at the back of his head.  “OK.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren leaped into his arms so hard they almost fell, hugging him fiercely and smearing his own cum between the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, eww, Yeager!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he hugged him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A week later all of Eren’s stuff was at Levi’s apartment.  Meggie was standing on the small pile of boxes, sniffing around, and Levi and Eren were lying together in the bed, sweaty and spent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi lazily traced patterns on Eren’s shoulder with one finger and Eren was gently running his palms over the scratches on Levi’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I keep marking you up.  You feel so good, I just get carried away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked down at the marks, vivid on his pale skin.  “Don’t fret it.  I like it.  Badges of honor.  Maybe I should start wearing button-up shirts with the buttons undone.  Drive the women wild.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren slapped him playfully.  “Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’d sell more sandwiches.” A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.  “I gotta boyfriend to support now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren grinned and threw both arms around Levi’s neck and gave him a fierce hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yuck, Yeager, there you go again.  You’ll get cum in your hair!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren settled with his head on Levi’s shoulder.  He nuzzled into his neck  “I can’t wait till you get the cast off then we can shower together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> shower?  There’s barely enough room for one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, maybe we could try shower sex,” Eren said, muffled.  He raised his head and looked at Levi lovingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> shower.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here we are everyone, last chapter!  Thank you for reading this fic and thank you SO much for your feedback!  You guys have been incredibly awesome!<br/>If you like Levi x Erwin AUs, please check out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916349"> Better Love Cats</a> which updates Mondays and Fridays.<br/>Meanwhile, I have another Levi x Eren fic in the works, so stay tuned.  :D  *SMOOCHES!*</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, thank you for reading.  I love you all!  Your kudos keep me going and I live for your comments! &lt;3</p><p>Updates on Sundays and Wednesdays.  :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>